


A Christmas Wish

by LiquifiedStars



Series: Christmas/New Year double [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel A+ parenting, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, adrienette - Freeform, supportive Nathalie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedStars/pseuds/LiquifiedStars
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have grown into close friends. When a sudden illness prevents Adrien from travelling with his father, he calls on Marinette to keep him company. Will the magic of the Christmas season finally help bring out the feeling they have tried to hide?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Christmas/New Year double [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586797
Comments: 54
Kudos: 486





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Here is my promised Christmas story. I’m planning to get it all completed by Christmas Day. I’m considering a follow on New Year’s story so let me know if you are interested. I hope you enjoy this story, it’s a bit longer than I intended.

The rain had been drizzling on and off all morning. In typical December fashion, the sky’s over Paris had been grey for days and now that the holidays were approaching, the clouds had decided to open up making the days look even more bleak. Looking into Miss Bustier’s classroom though, you would never have known the day outside could be so miserable.

With Christmas just around the corner, Miss Bustier had allowed the class free time before lunch, since most classes were winding down anyway. Everyone was excitedly talking about their holiday plans. Marinette couldn’t help but be pleased to overhear that both Lila and Chloe would be out of the country for Christmas, but she was a little disappointed to find out that both Alya and Nino would also be away this year too with their families. Already now half way through their senior year, Marinette had hoped to be able to spend as much time as possible with her friends before school was over. With the festive season being one of the busiest times of the year for the bakery, they naturally would be spending Christmas at home. Not that Marinette minded. After all, Marinette couldn’t very well leave Paris unprotected since even Chat Noir would be away most of Christmas week. 

“What about you Adrien? You going anywhere for Christmas?” Nino addressed his best friend who was now turning around to join the conversation.

“I’m going with my Father and Nathalie to Geneva for some work thing for a few days, but we will be back on the 23rd, so before Christmas.” Alya raised an eyebrow giving Marinette an elbow in the ribs.

“There you go Marinette, you won’t be the only one here at Christmas.” Marinette looked at her with big eyes, but Alya continued addressing Adrien. “Maybe you could keep our Marinette company for me while I’m away.” By now Marinette’s face was turning a deep red, but Alya saw Adrien give her that endearing look he always did where Marinette was concerned.

“I’d like that, if it’s alright with you Marinette?” It took a moment for Adrien’s words to register in her mind. Over the years Marinette had managed for the most part to get over her fluster and embarrassing stutter when she was around the blonde model. With Alya and Nino being a couple for so long now, and their best friends, Adrien and Marinette had been thrown together on more than one occasion. Getting to spend more time together and actually talking helped Marinette not only strengthened their friendship, but had made them quite close. Besides Chat and maybe Alya, Adrien was one of the few people she really trusted. She had realised that even if Adrien didn’t feel the same way about her, and even if she could never fully get over her crush on him, she didn’t ever want to lose his friendship. 

“Y-Yes, absolutitilly.” She responded a little too loudly, mentally facepalming at her flub. “I mean, I’d love for you to come round. I...um...usually make gingerbread on Christmas Eve if you’d like to help me decorate them.” Despite tripping over her words and feeling like she was 14 again, she had to smile at the way Adrien’s eyes lit up.

“That would be awesome. I’ve never decorated gingerbread before so you can teach me.” Marinette couldn’t help that her heart still fluttered for him and his adorable dorkiness over something as simple as decorating gingerbread. Her smile soon dropped though when Adrien broke out into a coughing fit.

“Dude, you okay? That sounds nasty.” Nino queried, patting his friend on the back. Adrien managed to recover waving off their concerns. 

“It’s all good.” He smiled, noting the worry in Marinette’s eyes. There was something really comforting in those bluebell eyes, he mused. Something familiar. He pulled his thoughts back to his concerned friends. “Really, it’s just a little cold, I’m fine.”

“Well I know a magical cure for that.” Alya piped in. “Marinette’s famous hot chocolate.” That damn blush was starting to creep back over her cheeks but seeing Adrien so readily agree to the idea of going to the bakery for lunch warmed her heart. 

“Oh I’m down for that.” Nino chipped in and Marinette messaged her mother to let her know. 

When the bell finally rang for lunch, the four friends gathered up their things and headed out of the classroom. The rain had started to become heavier again, but thankfully, Marinette had come prepared. 

“Agh, I left my umbrella in my locker.” Adrien just realised. “You guys go ahead, I’ll catch up.”

Alya wrapped an arm around Nino, who had once again forgotten his umbrella, and headed into the rain. Marinette fiddled with her umbrella which had become strangely uncooperative. Suddenly, it flung open blowing inside out and tearing in the process. She gaped at it, trying to find a way to make it salvageable to get home. Nino looked back and saw her predicament 

“Shouldn’t we go back and help her?” Nino asked his girlfriend, who didn’t even look back towards her best friend. 

“She’ll be fine.” Was her only response. Nino looked perplexed at her nonchalance. 

Marinette stood looking at her broken umbrella and the rain pouring down down before she felt a warm hand on her arm. 

“Need a hand?” She looked up into a pair of soft green eyes. She was momentarily transported to a day that felt almost a lifetime ago, when she first really saw those eyes looking at her though the rain. She blinked at him and saw that he was still waiting for an answer. 

“Oh..ah...I...ah...don’t think it can be saved.” She avoided looking at him, mortified at how much she had been stuttering today. What was wrong with her? She hadn’t felt this flustered around Adrien in a long time.

“Well allow me to be your knight and rescue you from the rain fair maiden.” Marinette was about to go into a meltdown when he then winked at her. Was he...flirting? And that smirk on his face, it reminded her of another blonde boy she knew so well. Without warning Adrien simultaneously slipped his arm around her waist as he opened his umbrella over them. “Stay close, I wouldn’t want you catching a cold.” Almost on cue, Adrien started coughing again. Forgetting her nervousness, she put her hand on his chest as he recovered from the cough.

“Are you sure you should be out in this weather? I could stay here with you at school.” Adrien cleared his throat and smiled at her concern shaking his head. 

“And miss out on your legendary hot chocolate? No way.” Adrien couldn’t help but be pleased with himself that he had made her blush again, although he was sad to see her hand go. For some reason he enjoyed seeing her that way, all sweet and unsure, the rose in her cheeks bringing out the blue of her eyes...whoa, hold up there! Friends, she’s just your friend Agreste. You shouldn’t be thinking about her that way.

Nino had been looking back watching the scene unfold between his friends. He then looked at the smirk on his girlfriends face. “You didn’t have anything to do with Marinette’s umbrella breaking did you?” Alya just shrugged and continued to smile to herself. 

“Nino, I’ve had to sit watch those two idiots dance around each other for 3 years! First Marinette mumbling and bumbling around a hopeless crush, and now Adrien clearly being in denial about his feelings for her. I mean let’s not forget those failed attempts the two of them had with Kagami and Luka. Now that was painful.” Nino cringed at the memory. Even though both ‘relationships’ didn’t last more than a few weeks, it made Alya more determined than ever to get her oblivious friends together. 

Marinette held on to the strap of her bag with both hands. She didn’t trust her hands now, even though it had felt so natural. Something she would have done with Chat without thinking twice about, like the hand that was currently on her waist. Marinette could feel Tikki push her thigh as they walked. She knew her Kwami was trying to give her some encouragement. This was ridiculous, Marinette scolded herself, you talk to him everyday at school. Admittedly though his hand isn’t always on her waist. “So…” Yeah, great start Marinette. “Are you looking forward to going to Geneva with your dad?” Adrien looked wistful as he shrugged his shoulders. Marinette was sure his grip on her waist tightened slightly. 

“It’s a work trip for my father really. I won’t see much of him to tell you the truth. Most likely I’ll be cooped up in the hotel room and only brought out to meet and greet some shallow girls and shake hands with old men.” Marinette looked at his face as he talked. It wasn’t bitterness as much as disappointment in his voice as he spoke. A feeling of being trapped almost. “But at least I’ll have something to look forward to when I come back.” There was that look again, those soft eyes looking down to her full of something that Marinette could never put a finger on. Instead of melting into a blushing pile of goo though, Marinette smiled back and Adrien’s eyes lit up and a warmth settled on his heart.

Reaching the bakery, Alya turned to see her friends slowly approaching. Adrien still had his arm around Marinette, keeping her closer than was strictly necessary to keep her dry, their faces smiling at each other. Alya had seen the two of them get closer over the last year or so, but just couldn’t seem to get Adrien to just admit what was so clearly obvious to everyone else. 

“I’m running out of time Nino.” Alya said quietly. “I needed to get them alone together more, especially over the holidays and I’m not going to be here to oversee it. What if Marinette has a freak out over the gingerbread thing, or Adrien changes his mind or heaven forbid Kagami comes back or…” Nino put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. 

“Or maybe we should just trust them to work it out themselves.” Alya didn’t like to admit it, but maybe Nino was right. It was a start at least seeing them looking so cute under the same umbrella. It drove her mad knowing how wonderful they would be together, if only she could make it happen!

Tom and Sabine gave the quartet a warm welcome as they entered the bakery. Marinette’s parents gave each other a knowing glance as Adrien fussed over the fact their daughter’s hair had gotten wet on the way through the door insisting on getting a towel to dry it. Watching how natural they had become around each other, anyone else could have been forgiven for thinking they had been together for years. Like everyone else, they had noticed a change in the way Adrien seemed to have been paying more attention to Marinette. They really did like the boy, and had gotten to know him quite well through the friends group regularly coming to the bakery together for lunch and study, but they had also noticed a sadness behind that dazzling smile. Marinette had told them about how strict his father was and it made them all the more determined to make sure he always felt welcome - and fed.

Marinette headed into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate while Alya left for the bathroom, leaving the two boys alone. 

“So, when are you going to ask Marinette out?” Nino casually dropped setting the model off on another coughing fit. 

“What?...Where did that come from?” Adrien spluttered, hoping Marinette hadn’t heard. Nino leaned in dropping his voice. 

“Come on bro, we’ve all seen that soft look you only ever give to Marinette and the way you act all protective around her. You even put Lila in her place in front of the whole class just last week when she started being dirty on Mari again.” Nino noted the blush in his friends face and decided to push on. “You’re seventeen dude, and the only kind of relationship you’ve had was that failed attempt with Kagami.”

Adrien looked away from Nino, inadvertently looking towards the kitchen. Nino had a point, even if it wasn’t a complete picture. That disastrous date with Kagami a year ago wasn’t the only relationship he’d had though, he still had his partnership with Ladybug. It might not have been a romantic one, and reluctantly he had resigned himself to that fact some time ago, but it was still a relationship he treasured. But what about Marinette? Why was it that when he looked into those bluebell eyes she could make him feel like the only person in the room? That was going to be a thought for later because she was coming with Alya and the hot chocolates. 

“Here you are boys, Marinette’s special secret recipe.” Alya beamed as she helped place the steaming drinks down and a few pastries Marinette’s mother had gathered for them. Adrien gleefully took the piping drink in his hands, taking a sip of the rich chocolatey liquid. 

“Your amazing Marinette.” He blissfully breathed before he became aware of three sets of eyes looking at him. “Oh...I...um mean the drink, yeah, it’s amazing.” Marinette wasn’t sure if the pink in his cheeks was from the hot drink or something else, but she smiled at him sweetly making Adrien’s heart skip a beat. 

“Your welcome.” She said softly, her eyes fluttering up at him behind her lashes, and Adrien knew he was in all kinds of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Plagg munched on his Camembert as he watched his chosen stare out of his bedroom window at the grey sky above. The rain had stopped for the moment and Adrien really was hoping it would stay that way since he was about to leave for an outdoor photo shoot in the park. His mind drifted from the park to the warmth of the bakery nearby and he wondered what Marinette might be up to. He was aware that he had been doing that a lot lately, thinking about Marinette. He’d even considered going to see her as Chat Noir a few times, but decided that could be risky. Besides, he doubted Ladybug would approve. Another coughing fit interrupted his thoughts before Plagg floated over to him. 

“You’re thinking about pigtails aren't you?” Adrien was about to say no but he saw that there was no sarcasm in his kwami’s voice. With a heavy sigh he slowly nodded in reply. If it was one thing Plagg hated about the whole secret identity thing, it was having to watch his favourite kitten deal with a heart he thought was in two minds, yet Plagg knew it really beat for the same girl. 

“Listen kid, you can deny it all you want but you and I both know that Marinette isn’t just a friend to you, not anymore, and she hasn’t been for some time.” Adrien closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against his arm on the glass window. He knew Plagg was right, and he knew exactly what had started it.

Adrien let his mind wander back to the night he had ended it with Kagami, if it ever really began in the first place. He had tried, really he had. At his father’s insistence he took her to dinner at a nice restaurant and acted the gentleman until he agreed to go for a stroll in the nearby gardens. Kagami, never one to be shy or reserved, made a move to try and kiss him and he had shut it down instantly. He liked Kagami, it wasn’t that, and they did have a lot in common. She was his friend and had been for a long time, but the thought of kissing her just seemed - wrong. They both knew deep down his heart just wasn’t in it. Still, he couldn’t erase the memory of the hurt in the Japanese girls eyes. Then she said it “I know it’s because you’re in love with Marinette.” Adrien went to protest but she wouldn’t allow it, her tone biting. “Don’t bother trying to deny it. I’ve seen the way you look at her, the way I wished you would look at me. The only reason you tried to move on with me was because your father pushed that we were a good idea together and you thought she was with Luka. I won’t be your second choice Adrien.” Kagami started to leave, but turned to him as she went. This time her voice was much softer, almost sad. “She loves you too you know. I thought I could be to you what she is, but I can’t even hold a  
mirror to her. When you decide you’re ready, she’ll be there waiting for you, I know.” That was the last time they really spoke. 

At the time Adrien pushed the conversation from his mind. Kagami was right about him loving someone else, but she had the wrong girl. He loved Ladybug and Marinette didn’t love him, she was dating Luka. But then a chance run in with said guitarist a few weeks later revealed that Marinette never did go on any dates with Luka outside of Kitty Section gigs. Despite the amount of time that they had been spending together, Luka knew she didn’t feel that way about him. Being the gentle soul that he was, he never pushed his feelings on to her, letting Marinette go. Adrien was surprised at how relieved he was when he heard that. The model had always considered The musician a good friend, but the thought of him and Marinette together got his territorial instincts riled up. In all honesty, he was shocked at how strong his own feelings about it were. Adrien then came to the realisation that Kagami had seen what he had been denying to himself for months, he was falling for Marinette - hard. Since then, he had been battling with himself over his emotions when it came to the two most important girls in his life fighting for a place in his heart. 

“Plagg, I said I would always love Ladybug. How can I be falling for Marinette when my heart is meant to belong to someone else?” Plagg suppresses a groan. He admired the kids loyalty, but this was getting too much. Not one for mushy stuff, he swallowed his annoyance in order to help his boy out. 

“And what has Ladybug given you? Friendship? Yes. Partnership? Most definitely. Trust? Without question. But love?” Adrien looked up with a resigned look in his eyes. 

“She’s my best friend Plagg. I know she cares about me, she always said she did but…” he sighed wrapping his arms around himself. “It’s not a love I can hold. Maybe it’s because I’m older now, but I need something more Plagg. I don’t know if Kagami was right about Marinette being in love with me though. What if she was wrong? Marinette practically avoided me for the first two years I knew her. In the last year, getting to spend time together and really getting to know her and be close to her, it’s more than I thought was possible. I’d never want to lose Marinette’s friendship, she’s too important to me.”

Adrien walked over and sat on his bed, Plagg following quietly. The cat Kwami knew to just let his chosen think it out for now. Over the last year he had watched Adrien become closer to the other side of Ladybug’s mask and knew that the baker girl was exactly what his boy needed. Since the disaster with Kagami, which Plagg was entirely relieved about, he had seen Adrien and his father become more and more distant. Gabriel had encouraged the relationship believing Kagami to be a good match for his son, but really it was only for appearances and commercial reasons. This mindset really led to things going further than Adrien would have preferred. Gabriel didn’t know the real reason for the break up, but made no effort to hide his disappointment in his son. That hurt Adrien more than anything and his father refused to even talk about it. Plagg knew his kitten needed his lady, but with Ladybug still harbouring reservations about a reveal, Plagg’s only choice was to get his boy to start making a move on the other side of the mask, a side he knew Adrien was already falling for. 

A knock at the door and Plagg swiftly hid as Nathalie entered. “Time to go Adrien.” The blonde looked back out the window as he stood up. The clouds looked dark and threatening. 

“Are you sure about this Nathalie? It looks like more rain is coming.” Truth was, Nathalie wasn’t sure but it. She knew Adrien wasn’t as well as he pretended to be and had tried to persuade Gabriel to move the shoot indoors. Unfortunately the designer was adamant, refusing to believe Adrien was sick enough to change the venue. It frustrated Nathalie no end, since Garbriel hadn’t even seen Adrien in the last two days to know whether he was sick or not. 

“It’s the last shoot before winter break and your father is anxious to get it done tonight before going to Geneva.” She said, then relaxed her face, giving him a small smile. “Maybe we can be quick before the rain returns. I believe your friend’s bakery is nearby, we could get something warm before we come home okay?” Adrien nodded happily, his heart already feeling warmer at the thought of seeing Marinette.

******  
Marinette added a few finishing touches to a gift she had made for Alya. Since tomorrow was the last day of school, it would be her only chance to give it to her before she left on holidays. Tikki held down the sparkly red ribbon as Marinette made a bow. “Tikki, I still haven’t made something for Adrien.” Marinette wondered out loud. “I mean, he said he was coming here on Christmas Eve to make gingerbread. I’d like to give him something special.” Absentmindedly she picked up another parcel she had already wrapped for Chat Noir. “Maybe I could make him a beanie like Chat’s...minus the cat ears of course.” She laughed at the thought of Adrien wearing Chat’s beanie, though she couldn’t help thinking how much cat ears could suit him. 

“That sounds like a great idea Marinette. I’m sure Adrien would love it, and I know Chat will love his present too.” Tikki watched as Marinette delicately spread out the shiny green ribbon on Chat Noir’s gift before setting it back down, a longing smile on her face. 

“You care a lot about Chat Noir don’t you?” Marinette looked up at her Kwami, Tikki sensing a sadness in her chosen’s eyes. 

“ Yes Tikki, I care a lot. More than perhaps I’d like to admit. He risks his life for me ever battle, and has sacrificed himself more times than I care to remember. I don’t know what I would ever do without him.” 

“This isn’t just about fighting akuma’s though is it?” Marinette couldn’t get much past Tikki. She was old and wise, and understood the complicated heart of her chosen better than perhaps she did. 

“No, it’s not.” Marinette admitted swinging her chair around to grab her coat. Heading up through her skylight she shivered in the cool evening breeze as she leaned against the rail. The rain had stopped for now and in the distance she could see the set up for Adrien’s photo shoot in the park by the Seine, flood lights turned on as the sun went down. Tikki floated over to her and placed a hand on her arm. 

“Marinette, you’re allowed to love you know. You might be a Parisian Hero, but your still a person. Sometimes it helps to share the load with someone you trust.” Marinette slowly shook her head. 

“Oh Tikki, I can’t allow myself to love Chat. It’s too dangerous for us to ever be more than friends and partners.” She lowered her head and sighed in defeat. “I can’t deny though that a part of me wants to. It would be so easy, but I still love Adrien too. Despite it all and despite trying to move on, when he looks at me the way he did today, I can’t help but still feel there could be hope for us, you know?” Tikki nodded. She did understand, more than Marinette realised. 

Tikki and Marinette have had many a conversation, just like this one. The red Kwami knew Luka never really stood a chance against Adrien, or even Chat Noir for that matter. Marinette hated admitting it but she knew in her heart that if she had never met Adrien, she wouldn’t have been able to stop herself falling for her flirty pun loving partner. Deep down she knew she loved him. Over the last few months as she spent more time around Adrien, it surprised her just how similar the two blonde boys in her life were, and how much they meant to her. 

Tikki, for her part had always been hesitant to reveal identities but she could see Marinette needed her partner, on both sides of the mask. Perhaps waiting wasn’t the best course anymore because the Kwami knew that Marinette loved both sides of him, and it was becoming frustrating for her little romantic heart to watch. 

Marinette began to feel a few drops of rain start to come down again and she pulled the hood of her coat over her head. Her eyes drifting back over to the photo shoot. It didn’t look like they were planning to pack up anytime soon. 

“Tikki I’m worried.” Marinette said looking at her Kwami. “Adrien had a terrible cough today and he’s out in this cold and wet night.” Then a thought occurred to her. Running downstairs she found her thermos mug and made a batch of hot chocolate. Grabbing a croissant and finding her dad’s golf umbrella she headed over to the park. 

The rain was coming down in a constant drizzle and Marinette could hear Adrien coughing in the distance. She was even more shocked to find him huddled under a thin blanket with not a lot of warmth underneath and not much protection from the wind, although he was at least dry. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, nice to see you again.” Marinette turned and saw Nathalie approaching her. Marinette was never the most comfortable around Nathalie who always seemed very formal and distant, but she knew Adrien always spoke well of her and seemed to have cared a lot about her so she always made the effort to smile and be polite. 

“Good evening Miss Sancoeur. I saw the photo shoot from my balcony and I was hoping it would be alright if I bought something hot for Adrien to drink, it’s getting kind of cold out here.” Nathalie regarded the flask for a moment before looking to where Adrien was sitting. He was playing a game on his phone and hadn’t yet seen Marinette arrive. 

“I guess you heard him coughing today too.” She said, turning back to Marinette. The dark haired girl nodded and could hear the concern in Nathalie’s voice before she saw a smile on the assistant’s lips. “Thank you worrying about him like that. It’s good to see there are people who genuinely care about him. I’m sure he will appreciate it.” Marinette wondered what Nathalie meant by that, but was glad at least the assistant could see her concern was genuine and not just some fan girl trying to get close. 

Adrien’s whole face lit up as Marinette approached him. Standing up he let the blanket drop onto the chair revealing only a thin cotton shirt and long cotton blend pants, his hair slightly damp was wild and windswept in his eyes, very Chat like Marinette mused. The first few buttons on his shirt were undone and Marinette had to fight the blush growing on her cheeks. ‘Get a grip Marinette’, her brain screamed. ‘You’ve seen him in a lot less at Chloe’s pool party last summer.’

“Marinette, what are you doing out in this weather, you’ll catch a cold. Here, come and sit.” Marinette had to laugh as Adrien tried to wrap his blanket around her, despite her protests that he needed it more.

“Tell you what, I’ll share the blanket with you if you promise to drink some hot chocolate and try to warm up.” Adrien grinned as he draped one side of the blanket over Marinette’s shoulders and brought the other around his own. She gave him the flask and croissant which he eagerly devoured and Marinette had to wonder if he’d even had dinner yet. 

“We had planned to stop by the bakery earlier, but there’s been nothing but hold ups and delays on this shoot. Honestly it feels like it’s never going to end.” 

“Well, consider it a special delivery.” She said with a light shoulder bump. This time she was sure she made him blush, a soft smile on his lips.

“Well, I didn’t expect to get treated to a Marinette special twice in one day, so thank you.” His eyes turned to her and for a moment and it felt like time stood still. A forest of green had become swept away in the tsunami of her blue and Adrien became aware of just how close he had moved towards her under the blanket, their shoulders and thighs touching. She practically radiated warmth and he never wanted her to leave. 

“Adrien, they are ready for you to come back now.” Nathalie called and Adrien was brought back to the present. Nathalie hated having to separate the two of them, but she was keen to get done so she could get him out of the cold.

“Okay Nathalie.” He responded. Turning back to Marinette he smiled at her as he gave her back the flask. “Thank you for bringing this over. You’re a real lifesaver.” He said, standing up and giving her a hug, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon enveloping his senses. Adrien knew he probably held the hug a beat too long, but she just felt so warm and she didn’t seem to mind. “See you in school tomorrow.” With a final wave, Marinette practically floated her back to the bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

“Girl, I still can’t believe you went over to the photoshoot, and on your own!.” Alya ran her thumb down her phone, rereading the dozens of text messages her and Marinette had sent back and forth after she had returned to the bakery the previous night. 

“Well, I had to do something, it was cold and raining and he looked half frozen when I got there.” Marinette furrowed her eyebrows. “I just hope he was alright after I left.”

“Oh I’m sure you helped warm him up.” Alya winked sending a blush across Marinette’s face. 

“Alya!” Marinette protested, but her best friend just chuckled and continued to walk towards class. Marinette looked for Adrien upon entering the classroom, but Nino was sitting alone. Maybe he was just running late?

“Hey babe, hey Marinette. Looks like I’m cruising solo at my table today.” Marinette and Alya shared a look before looking back at Nino.

“But Adrien said he was coming for the last day.” Marinette said, but the DJ just shook his head.

“He’s sick. Sounds like that photoshoot last night got the better of him. Plus he has to get better to travel with his dad to Geneva tomorrow and old man Agreste sounds royalty cheese off.” Marinette dropped her head on the table as she took her seat. Poor Adrien, he’s sick and all his dad can think of is his plans and profits.

“So much for my magical cure hot chocolate.” She wished she could throw a Miraculous Ladybug and make him all better. Unfortunately it just didn’t work that way. Marinette sighed just as Alya’s phone started to beep an alert.

“There’s an Akuma in the park!” Called out Alix as Alya got her phone out. Students started running out the door to go and see.

“You coming Marinette?” Alya grabbed her friend by the arm, but Marinette wriggled free.

“Ah...I think I’ll pass thanks. I’ll...ah...just hide out here if it’s all the same to you.” Marinette gave Alya an innocent smile and the budding reporter just laughed at her.

“Suit yourself girl, come on Nino.” Marinette watched as they ran out of the classroom with the others before crouching down under the desk. Tikki floated out of her bag with a determined look on her face.

“Come on Tikki, we have work to do. Spots On!”

Racing out the window, Ladybug made her way to the park. Chat wasn’t there yet, but she found the akumatized villain. Approaching with caution, she could hear the woman yelling out. “I am the only Prima Donna of the Parisian theatre. How dare they replace me with an understudy - an UNDERSTUDY!” Ladybug began to approach, her yo-yo swinging in preparation for whatever Prima Donna might throw at her. 

The villain was wearing a large renaissance styled ball gown with a gold gilded Venician mask. Ladybug had a feeling the akuma wasn’t in the mask though. She was going to have to get closer. 

“Ladybug, your earnings will be my new accessory when I grace the stage as the theatre’s one and only Prima Donna.” The villain then began to sing in scales, getting higher and higher until the sound became so piercing that Ladybug had to retreat back as Prima Donna's voice began to shatter glass. The ground shook causing Ladybug to lose her footing, but she was caught by a pair of strong arms keeping her upright. 

“Whoa, what’s all the screaming about m’lady?” Chat stood next to Ladybug who had taken shelter behind a bus.

“She’s not screaming Chat, she’s singing - apparently.” Ladybug laughed as she turned to her partner, but her face changed when she saw how pale he looked, even under the mask. “Chat are you alright? You don’t look well.” Chat waved off her concern. 

“I’m fine, it's just a cold, but thanks for worrying about me Bugaboo.” He winked at her causing her to laugh again and shake her head. Change in weather always did bring sickness around, she reasoned. “Let’s just get this show pony off the stage.” He jumped up, running towards the villain with Ladybug close behind.

“Oh look. It’s the little kitty sidekick. Your ring would make a lovely feature for my delicate fingers.” Ladybug stepped forward with her hands on her hips.

“Chat Noir is not a sidekick. He’s my partner and my friend and I won’t let you insult him. Give up your akuma.” Chat wasn’t sure if the warmth he felt was pride at her defence of him, or the fever he was sure was starting to get worse.

“Not until I’m reinstated as Prima Donna. That little hussy stole my place as lead. They wanted to give me the role of her mother. How dare they! I am the lead soprano, I am the Prima Donna.” With that she started singing her scales again. Ladybug could handle it for a while, but Chat started to wither with his ears covered almost instantly. His heightened hearing was too sensitive to deal with the high pitch. Ladybug grabbed him and retreated once again behind the bus as glass rained down on them from the nearby buildings. Chat started coughing and was struggling to catch his breath as he slunk to the ground, his partner crouching next to him full of concern. Ladybug took his head in her hands and brushing his hair aside rested her cheek on his forehead. Chat’s mind was feeling so clouded he couldn’t even get flustered at the close contact.

“Chat you’re burning up. You need to go home right away, I can handle this.” Chat shook his head.

“No, I’m not leaving you on your own. What if something happened to you and I wasn’t here?” Ladybug held her head. This was no good, she couldn’t let him continue like this when he was clearly ill. 

“Kitty please, you can’t fight like this. I’d rather you were home safe.”

“And who would be here to keep you safe m’lady?” Ladybug looked at the sincerity in Chat’s eyes and knew there was going to be no arguing with the stubborn cat. She stood up and called her lucky charm receiving a set of earmuffs. She quickly stood up and looked around before crouching back down next to her partner. 

“Alright. Give me your belt and hang back here then. I only have one of these earmuffs and your ears are too sensitive.” Chat nodded taking off his belt and handing it to her. Ladybug knew that his miraculous would have been helping him, so in reality, he was a lot sicker than he currently looked which worried her even more. She needed to get this over with fast and get Chat to go home.

Using the earmuffs and Chat’s belt as a restraint, the spotted heroine made quick work of getting close to Prima Donna, grabbing her akumatized broach before cleansing the akuma. Once everything was set straight with her Miraculous Ladybugs she left the victim in the hands of her cast mates, who were going to help her transition to her new role, and made her way back to Chat Noir.

She gasped to find him slumped against the bus where she had left him, his eyes closed. She carefully shook his shoulder calling his name. Bleary eyes he turned to look at her, a weak smile on his lips. “I’m sorry m’lady, I wasn’t much help today.” Ladybug cupped her hand on his cheek rubbing her thumb on his clammy skin, speaking softly.

“I’ll feel a lot better if you get home safely Chaton. I’m sure your parents will worry if they find you not there.” Chat shrugged his shoulders.

“I doubt he would care.” He mumbled. Ladybug wasn’t sure if he had meant for her to hear that, but it sent a stab right through her heart. She knew Chat didn’t have the best home life through things he had said over the years and it reminded her a lot of Adrien. Yet another similarity between her boys, she mused. Her boys. She shook her head at herself as she helped him up. He seemed unsteady, but assured her he could get home. 

“I’ll see you when I get back from my trip m’lady. We still meeting up Christmas Eve?.” 

“Of course, but promise me you will go straight home to rest.” She kissed him on the cheek bringing a smile to his face. 

“Don’t worry about me m’lady. I’ll always be here to catch you when you fall.” He tried to hide his fatigue behind a grand bow before bounding away leaving a blushing Ladybug behind.

******  
Adrien dropped his transformation and collapsed onto his bed. He figured he must have drifted off to sleep at some point before Nathalie entered his room followed by a doctor. He wasn’t really paying a lot of attention to the examination except for the doctor saying that he was very lucky he didn’t end up with pneumonia. He was given medication for the fever before Nathalie and the doctor then left to give a report to his father. The fever now switched from boiling hot to shivering and cold. Plagg curled up next to his chosen’s head on the pillow and quietly purred him to sleep.

Adrien wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he woke up again, but it felt like it was late in the afternoon. Once again his bedroom door opened. First he saw the worried face of Nathalie and he gave her a weak smile, but it soon left his lips when he saw the stony face of his father.

“This is what comes from attending public school Adrien. Picking up every germ there is.” His voice was harsh and Adrien tried not to visibly flinch. “The doctor is refusing to give you medical clearance to go to Geneva.” The blonde closed his eyes, he knew what was coming next. “I’m very disappointed in you Adrien. I had expectations for you this week and now you will not be there to fulfill them. I expect you to take better care of yourself in the future.” Adrien gritted his teeth. Pulling himself to sit up, his head throbbed but he was determined to look his father in the eyes. He could feel Plagg against his leg and it gave him encouragement to speak.

“And I don’t suppose sending me out to a photoshoot in the rain in winter had anything to do with it.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at his son. He could hear the defiance in Adrien’s voice. Gabriel knew it was only a matter of time and his son would be an adult with full access to his trust fund. His hold on him was slipping and as the face of the company it was important to keep him on side. He had hoped a match with Kagami would have settled him down somewhat, but that all backfired spectacularly. Gabriel looked at Nathalie to back him up and was taken aback by her cold stare.

“Yes, well.” Gabriel cleared his throat. “Nevertheless, you will be remaining here while Nathalie and I go to Geneva. We will be leaving very early tomorrow and be back in a few days on the 23rd. Your bodyguard will be here to keep a watch on you.” He was about to leave when another thought occurred to him.

“Oh, also Mayor Bourgeois will be hosting a New Year's Gala again this year. As I’m unsure as to whether his daughter will still be in New York with her mother, you will need to find another young lady to join you this year. Perhaps we could convince Miss Tsurugi…” 

“I’m not taking Kagami.” Adrien interjected folding his arms. He was fighting against the urge to start shivering again from the fever, but he didn’t want his father thinking it was weakness on his part. The last thing he wanted was to be thrown into another ‘date’ with Kagami. Once again Gabriel was aware of Nathalie glaring at him. It was actually starting to make him uncomfortable which he knew was clearly her intention. 

“Very well.” His father replied with a sigh, his voice dropping the harshness from his tone. “We will discuss this when I come back. As we are leaving before dawn it’s unlikely I will see you before we leave so make sure you take your medication. I expect to see you fully recovered when I return.” Clearly he couldn’t drop the coldness. With that he turned and left the room.

Adrien slunk down into the bed with a groan, closing his eyes. His head hurt and his whole body ached. Nathalie came over to him, fixing his pillows and covering him over. “If you’d like a friend to come over and keep you company while we are away, I’ll make sure your bodyguard lets them in, alright.” Adrien opened his eyes and was surprised at the softness of Nathalie’s expression. 

“But, father would never allow me to…”

“You leave your father to me.” Nathalie cut in patting his hand before leaving him to sleep.

“That was brave kid, I’m proud of you.” Plagg curled up on Adrien’s shoulder and began to purr again.

“Maybe.” Adrien wondered aloud. “Maybe I shouldn’t provoke him either. I’m just so tired of being pushed around. Besides, the next time I go on a date it will be on my terms, not his.”

“Hey, at least you can invite someone around to kill the boredom.” Adrien picked up his phone and after blinking a few times to adjust his eyes he started going through his contacts. Almost everyone he knew was going away for the holidays and he couldn’t very well ask Ladybug around. After all, she still thinks Chat is going to be away and Adrien asking Ladybug to hang out would just seem weird. Then another name popped up on his contacts, another blue eyed girl with pigtails who he knew for a fact was not going to be away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your encouraging comments :) It means the world to me.

Marinette stopped a few paces away from the gates of the Agreste mansion. She was carrying a thermos of soup and a box of macaroons. Tikki poked her head out of the purse and looked up at the wide eyed look on her chosen.

“What’s wrong Marinette? Adrien is waiting for you.” Marinette continued to look ahead at the giant steel gates.

“I can’t do this Tikki. What was I thinking?” Marinette was still not over the fact that she had received a late night phone call from Adrien asking if she would like to come over for the afternoon. He sounded so sick and sad on the phone that she immediately said yes without hesitation, only to have a complete meltdown after she hung up the phone. Several text messages to Alya didn’t really help the situation with her reporter friend threatening to spill everything to the model of Marinette dared to back out. Despite spending a lot of time together over the years, there was usually always someone else there - mostly Alya and Nino or her parents. She had never spent an extended period of time just her and Adrien together, alone. 

“Don’t be silly Marinette, Adrien asked you to come, obviously he wants to see you.” Marinette finally looked down at her Kwami. Tikki’s reassurance gave her a confidence boost. After all, she was Ladybug and Adrien was sick and all alone. He needed her company today. She wasn’t going to let him down.

Pressing the buzzer on the wall, a security camera popped out. Marinette had to stifle a laugh because the camera looked more like an alien’s eye ready to interrogate her. “Um, hi.” She waved at the camera. “I’m Marinette, Adrien asked me to come around today.” The camera quickly disappeared back into the wall and the gates opened up. Adrien had told Marinette that only his bodyguard would be at home so she wasn’t surprised when he opened the door.

“Merry Christmas.” She said cheerfully, holding up the small box from the bakery and handing it to him. “These are for you.” She had previously met Adrien’s bodyguard, a man they affectionately referred to as the Gorilla because of his huge size, so she knew he was quite a softy under that hard looking exterior. The man cracked a slight smile before gesturing up the stairs towards Adrien’s room. Marinette nodded and carefully made her way up the grand staircase. She paused momentarily to look at the huge picture that hung at the top of the stairs. The cold distant look on his father’s face and the sad expression on Adrien’s broke her heart and made her more determined to brighten up his day.

Standing in front of Adrien’s door she took a deep breath before knocking. “Come in.” She heard, followed by a spate of coughing. Marinette gave a final look to Tikki who in return gave her an encouraging nod before opening the door. 

Marinette wasn’t sure what she expected to find when she walked into the spacious room, but Adrien sitting up in bed on his phone in a Ladybug onesie definitely was not one of them. “Marinette!” He called out to her excitedly. “I’m so glad you came.” Throwing the blankets back he came over and wrapped her up in a tight hug. “I had an awful night last night with that damn fever. Honestly the thought of you coming today was the only thing that got me through it.” Marinette could feel her face heating up. He’d been thinking about her coming all night?

Stepping back out of the hug she held up the thermos to him. “Here, my mum made you some of her chicken and sweetcorn soup.” Adrien took it gleefully, opening the lid to take a smell. “She always makes it for me when I’m sick and it helps me feel better.” Adrien sat back up on his bed with his legs crossed as he poured out some of the hot soup into the lid cup. He then patted the spot next to him for her to sit down.

She took her coat off and laid it over the back of his computer chair with her bag before taking her seat on the edge of the bed. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure he must have been able to hear it. Thankfully he was too involved with his soup to notice her minor freak out at the fact she was sitting next to Adrien on his bed. 

“Please thank your mum so much for this. It’s seriously the best soup I’ve ever had.” Marinette smiled and nodded. She couldn’t help but look over him in that Ladybug onesie. It even had little antennas on top of the hood and he looked like such an adorable dork in it.

“So you’re a fan of Ladybug huh?” She had to try and not to laugh when he almost choked on his soup, his face turning a similar shade of red as his suit.

“Um..yeah...sure. I mean who doesn’t right. She is the hero of Paris after all.” Adrien felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. He mentally face palmed himself for not getting changed before she came. “I’m sorry, I should have gotten dressed I’ll go and um…”

“Don’t be silly Adrien, you don’t have to get changed. One of the few perks of being sick is lounging around in your favourite onesie.” He smiled at her shyly and she could see he was feeling a little (maybe a lot) embarrassed. “You know...” She hesitated but thought why not, he’ll probably get a kick out of it. “I have a Chat Noir onesie I made.” Adrien’s face broke into a broad grin.

“Really? I’d like to see that.” They both looked at each other wide eyed for a moment. “I mean, I wouldn’t have pegged you for a Chat Noir fan. Most people just think of him as Ladybug’s sidekick.” 

“He’s not a sidekick.” Marinette snapped. “He’s her valued partner. Ladybug couldn’t do half of what she does if Chat wasn’t there. I mean, they are Ladybug and Chat Noir, Ladybug on it’s own doesn’t sound half as cool.” Adrien looked at her blinking. Something about her voice when she said that, the fierce defence in her eyes, even the words themselves had a strong sense of déjà vu about them. “I’m sorry.” Marinette lowered her eyes and started playing with one of her pigtails. “I didn’t mean to snap at you, I just don’t think people give enough credit to Chat Noir. He’s so much more than just a sidekick and I’m sure Ladybug would be lost without him.” 

Adrien couldn’t help the sense of pride he felt at hearing her words. For the most part he always tried to keep his Chat Noir side strictly behind the mask, unsure if anyone would accept that side of him. His father vertically didn’t, so he didn’t bother with him. He tried a little with Kagami, but she hated his jokes and while she had a bit of a rebellious streak in her, he never felt he could be entirely himself. Marinette was different though, she cared about people, and he felt like he was safe with her, safe to be himself. Reaching over he took her hand in his. Her skin was so soft and delicate and he could feel his heart beat faster. He looked at her fingers, rubbing his thumb over fresh pin marks on them. She must have been sewing last night. “I’m sure Chat Noir would be glad to hear that some people care about him, especially someone as amazing as you.” 

Adrien and Marinette spent most of the afternoon sitting on Adrien’s bed just chatting about everything from school, to fashion, Marinette’s designs and what their friends have been up to. The blonde continued to hold Mariette’s hand through most of it, only letting go to give a two handed animated description of something before holding it again. Somehow to him it felt like her hand just belonged in his, a perfect fit. Marinette for her part let him, feeling that he needed the contact to remind him that someone actually cared about him.

*******  
“Well that’s Nino’s little brother for you.” Adrien managed to get out in between laugher and coughing. Marinette had to wipe the tears from her eyes. She hadn’t laughed this much in a long time. She wasn’t sure whether it was the story of Nino’s younger brother getting into Christmas mischief, or the hilarious way Adrien could tell a story. 

Usually when they were around other people, Adrien would be more reserved, especially in public, but Marinette never believed that was the real him. His perfect persona was a construct of his father’s design, the real Adrien was more lighthearted, playful and full of life. He reminded her so much of her Kitty it surprised her, even down to the awful puns. Once she would have scoffed at the comparison and said they were nothing alike, but now she could see they were both charming and funny, both had dazzling smiles that melted her heart but both had a sadness they tried to keep hidden. She clearly had a type that went beyond just blonde hair and green eyes. She thought about how sick her Kitty had looked yesterday and she truly hoped that Chat was feeling better and had someone to look after him.

“What about you Mari? Do you have any Christmas traditions?” Marinette thought for a moment.

“Well, decorating gingerbread for my friends on Christmas Eve is a big one I’ve always done, although I won’t have as many people to give them to this year since almost everyone is away.”

“It’s all good, I’ll help you eat them.” He waggled his eyebrows at her with a devilish grin. She gave him a playful shove before she tapped her finger on her chin as she thought again and Adrien found himself mesmerised. 

“Oh and I have a little tree in my room with an Advent Calendar so each day of December I open a door and place a new ornament on the tree.” Looking back at Adrien she could see a change in his face, like something sad had just occurred to him. “Is something wrong?” She asked and it was as though Adrien had been pulled from his thoughts.

“Oh, no, nothing wrong. I just remembered something that’s all.” Marinette felt Adrien pick up her hand again holding it in his, this time though he entwined his fingers in hers. “I suppose you saw that display window tree of ours as you came in.” Marinette nodded, trying not to blush at the more intimate hold he had on her hand. She had noticed the grand tree when she walked to the staircase. It was a beautiful Christmas tree with dazzling gold and silver ornaments, absolutely perfect, almost too perfect. “Well Father always had a tree like that near the entrance because he has a lot of clients come through and he said it was more professional. My mother though, had another tree we used to set up in here in my room. It was only big enough to stand on a table, but it had baubles on it with names of family members past and present. I used to sit and read over the names and think how lucky I was to have so many people care about me, even if if they were no longer with us.”

Marinette saw how Adrien’s eyes would light up when talking about his mother. Soon though, she could see tears starting to form in those same eyes. “I don’t know what ever happened to that tree, or the baubles. I haven’t seen it since...since.” He couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. “Sometimes it feels like I don’t have a family at all anymore. I’m just another Gabriel employee like all the others.” Marinette couldn’t stand to sit by and watch any longer. Kneeling up on the bed she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, and Adrien fiercely returned it holding onto her like his life depended on it. 

Marinette couldn’t tell how much time had past like that. She wanted to kiss his tears away, but for now she held him, gently stroking his hair until his breathing became steady again. “I’m so sorry Marinette. I didn't mean to break down on you like that. I guess Christmastime and when I’m sick is when I miss my mother the most. Today is just a double whammy I suppose” Marinette sat back on her feet, holding both of his hands in her. How could his father just up and leave like that. Did he not see how precious this boy is? “I just feel so alone sometimes, especially at this time of year.” She tightened her grip on his hands. It broke her heart that someone that is so full of sunshine could feel so lost and alone.

“I promise I won’t ever leave you to be alone Adrien.” She said softly. “I’ll come here everyday if you want me to.” Adrien looked up and blinked away the tears. Over the years his features had become more defined but Marinette could still see that 14 year old boy who had apologised to her in the rain, saying he had never really had friends before. She thought of something she had already known, that Adrien had been hiding a world of pain behind those shining eyes, a pain she desperately wanted to wipe away.

Adrien looked into her bluebell eyes and felt a comfort and warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time. She was so close to him he could almost count every freckle on her face, see his reflection in her eyes and he wanted to taste her sweet lips. He could just lean in, he was already so close and he could just….’Ringggg’

Marinette jumped as she heard her phone ringing in her bag. She got up and dashed over to answer it, leaving a dazed Adrien still on his bed. Marinette answered the FaceTime call from her mother.

“Hi Mama. I’m still at Adrien’s.” She waved him over and he shyly made his way across to her. 

“Hi Mrs Dupain-Cheng. Thanks so much for the soup, it was delicious.” Sabine smiled warmly at him.

“Well don’t you just look adorable.” Sabine chuckled looking at the blonde boy in the Ladybug onesie. Marinette saw the pink begin to rise in his checks. “Please, you’ve known me long enough to call me Sabine now, and I’m glad you enjoyed the soup. It’s a favourite of Marinette’s when she is sick. Did she tell you she has a Chat Noir onesie?” The two teens shared a shy look that caused the little woman to laugh again. “I hate to have to take Marinette away from you, but it is getting quite late.” Adrien and Marinette both looked out the window and realised it was getting dark.

“Gosh, I’m so sorry. I hadn’t noticed it was getting dark. I’ll get my bodyguard to drive Marinette home so she doesn’t have to walk in the night air.” Sabine thanked him and told him he was always welcome in the bakery at any time before hanging up. Adrien called for his bodyguard to take Marinette home. She picked up her coat and her bag before Adrien captured her hand again.

“You’ll still come tomorrow right? The doctor said I can’t leave the house until after tomorrow and I really loved spending time with today.” Marinette smiled at how much he wanted her to come back, but there was something she had to do first.

“I...um... have to help my parents in the bakery in the morning, but I’ll come straight after, round 12.” A knock on his door let them know his bodyguard was ready to take her. Adrien, feeling rather brave, lifted her had to his lips gently pressing a kiss to her knuckles. He’d never done that to anyone other than Ladybug and even though he knew he was letting his Chat side show, like her hand in his, it felt so right and natural. It was almost like he had done it dozens of times before. 

“Until the morrow fair maiden.” He practically purred looking down at her. He could see the pink dusting her cheeks before she recovered enough to give a theatrical curtsy.

“Until the morrow fair Knight.” She played along giggling behind her other hand. As she walked to the door she turned and her smile went straight to his heart. He was still staring at the back of the door when Plagg came over.

“Feeling better I see, although your face is looking a bit warm there.” He quipped, shoving a very large piece of camembert in his mouth.

“I wanted to kiss her Plagg, I really wanted to.” He looked at his Kwami who was giving no expression. Adrien stood over at his desk and picked up a framed photo of himself, Marinette, Alya and Nino that was taken at school earlier in the year. He carefully touched his finger to the image of the pigtailed girl. He noticed that his arm was around her, and could see the genuine smile that was on his face.

When he first met Ladybug, she had dazzled him with her bravery and her beauty. He declared his love almost instantly without knowing anything about her. Over the three years they have been partners, his care for her had never diminished, but had changed. It was still love, but a different kind of love. She was his best friend and he would always stand by her and be there to protect her. 

Looking at the photo though, Adrien could see how different he was around Marinette. He was drawn to her, even though he didn’t really know why, he just knew he wanted to be close to her. With the end of school approaching, he felt panicked at the idea that she wouldn’t be there everyday anymore. He wouldn’t get to see her smile, or hear her laugh. How he loved the sound of her laugh and the twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes and oh…

“I think I’m in love with her Plagg.” He admitted quietly. The realisation was like a brick falling on his head. “Do you think maybe she could love me, all of me?” Plagg picked up another piece of cheese.

“I think cheese will always give you 100% satisfaction, with no rejections.” Adrien rolled his eyes as he placed the frame back down.

“You’re a big help Plagg.” The model deadpanned folding his arms.

“Happy to be of service.” The mischievous Kwami grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

“Sugarcube, Sugarcube are you awake?” Tikki’s eyes few open to be met in close proximity to a pair of blazing green eyes. Without a word she grabbed his paw and pulled him outside onto the balcony.

“Plagg what are you doing here? What if there’s an akuma and Adrien is looking for you?” Plagg just waved her off.

“You worry too much Sugarcube, besides Hawk Moth tends to go pretty quiet over Christmas” He sat himself down on the deck chair. Tikki floating nearby folding her arms still waiting for an answer. “My kitten’s in love with your girl.” Tikki shrugged.

“So? What else is new? Chat Noir has been in love with Ladybug since the very beginning.”

“I don’t mean Ladybug, I’m talking about Marinette.” Tikki’s mouth flew open. “He admitted it out loud tonight to me. He’s seeing the girl behind the mask and now I have to put up with his dopey looks and love sick declarations all over again.” Tikki’s face took on a new determination.

“Don’t pretend you don’t care Plagg. I know you worry about your kitten more than you let on and Marinette does too. She’s been up most of the night working on a surprise for him for tomorrow.” Plagg conceded defeat and nodded.

“Ok, fine I admit it, I care. There you happy.” Tikki had to stifle a laugh as Plagg pouted with his ears pinned down and his arms folded. She floated down beside him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“I always knew you were more than just a Stinky Sock.” She teased.

“Shut up.” He continued to pout. “I need some assurance here Tikki. The kid can’t be heartbroken again, I don’t think he would handle it. Years of rejection from your Ladybug has made him nervous, but if he’s ever going to be able to stand up to that so called father of his, he needs her support beside him, on both sides of the mask.” Tikki’s eyes lit up.

“Oh Plagg, you know Marinette been in love with Adrien for years and I know she loves Chat too. She would never reject him, but they might need a little push. Besides, Christmas is a magical time of year, just leave it to me.” Plagg eyed her suspiciously.

“I know that look Tikki, what are you planning on doing?” But Tikki just shook her head.

“An insurance policy. Now off you go before you get missed.” Plagg wasn’t sure what any of that was about, but he trusted his counterpart so with a very Chat like bow he took his leave.

********  
The rain poured down as Marnnette ran back into the bakery with her package. Shaking the water from her umbrella, she took off her raincoat before getting out her phone. Adrien had been texting her all morning, bored to tears waiting for her to come. He said he had set up Ultimate Mecha Strike V for them to play, assuring her he was much more improved since their last battle at Nino’s place. She had to laugh, clearly he didn’t mind having his butt served to him again, even if it was a very cute butt. She blushed at herself for thinking that, but it was true. Oh stop it Marinette!

Adrien: Good News! The doctor came and said I can finally leave my room! I improved quicker than he thought I would.

Adrien knew that his Miraculous had helped him get better faster than he normally would. It was one thing he was grateful to Plagg for. Well, there was other things, but he wouldn’t want to inflate the grumpy Kwami’s ego too much.

Marinette: That’s great!

Adrien: Do you want to come help me shop at the Christmas Markets? I can come and pick you up?

Marinette: No!!!

Marinette: I mean yes, I would like to go shopping, but I’ll meet you at your place.

Marinette: I have something for you

Adrien: Really?? I can’t wait! 

Adrien: I suppose I could kick your butt at UMS before we go *wink*

Marinette: Oh you are so going down Agreste. See you soon. 

Adrien chuckled to himself as he put his phone down and continued browsing online shopping sites he had open on his computer. Plagg floated up and started poking at the screen. 

“If you’re going to the markets with pigtails, why don’t you just buy something for her there?” But Adrien shook his head. 

“She might see Plagg and I want to surprise her. Besides, I want to get her something more special than that.” He continued clicking until he found something that caught his eye. It was a Ladybug inspired heart shaped pendant. On the back there was a space for engraving a message and a small cat paw print. 

“Stepping a bit close to your identity there aren’t you?” Adrien shrugged. 

“If she’ll have me, I want her to know all of me. I couldn’t keep a secret like that from her. I know I can trust her.” Plagg didn’t want to argue knowing that there really was no point since Marinette was Ladybug anyway. Adrien filled in the space for the engraving and sent the order away

“You’ll have to pay extra to get it here on time.” Plagg pointed out. Adrien just smiled dreamily. 

“She’s worth it.” Adrien couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her yesterday. Mind you, Plagg did helpfully point out he had been sick and passing that on to her wasn’t exactly the kind of Christmas ‘gift’ he had in mind. He wanted to share the world with her, but his flu definitely wasn’t one of them. 

Adrien’s phone rang and he was delighted to see it was Nino on FaceTime. “Hey Nino, how’s your holiday going?”

“Adrien my man, I am freezing by backside off, but we’ve had some wicked falls for skiing.” Adrien chuckled and wondered just how upright Nino would actually have been on ski’s. When it comes to balancing, he was right up there with Marinette, or more like down on the ground. Adrien pondered the idea of taking Marinette skiing sometime? Nino could see his friend’s mind had wandered off and a sly smile started to emerge on his face. “So how’s Marinette? You guys kissed yet or what?” Adrien’s eyes went wide and Nino saw the red run all over face. “Well?”

“Ah...Not yet.” The model replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I want to.” Adrien just realised what he had admitted to Nino, his friend giving him a knowing nod.

“Uh huh.” Adrien threw his head back.

“Oh God Nino I have fallen hard and fast haven’t I?” Nino let out a roaring belly laugh.

“No, you just woke up to what the rest of us have known for ages. She’s finally gotten under your skin, and believe me, there’s no going back after that happens. Trust a man that knows.” He grinned, pointing a thumb to himself. “So what are you waiting for, make the girl yours dude?” Adrien held a hand over his face as he shook his head.

“I don’t want to put her on the spot and do to her what Kagami did to me.” He felt a shiver at that thought. “Plus I wouldn’t want to make her sick either.”

“Fair point.” Nino concedes. “But your on the mend now, so that’s okay then.”

“Well yeah, but I don’t want to come across as needy and desperate either.” Nino raised an eyebrow at him and Adrien waved his hands up in the air. “ Okay, maybe I am it’s just...I wanted to make sure it’s the right moment, not something forced and I want to make sure she wants it too.”

“Trust me my friend, she wants it too, but she’s not going to make the first move, Marinette’s not like that. That will be entirely up to you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I need to grow a pair, but I want it to be special for her you know. I’m pretty sure she’s never really kissed anyone before, not that I have either, but I want it to be something she will always remember.” Nino just shook his head.

“You my friend are an incurable romantic. It’s Christmas dude, just find yourself some mistletoe and kiss the girl. I got to go, the slopes are calling me back but I want an update though when you seal the deal okay.” Adrien agreed before hanging up. He didn’t know how or when he was going to do it, but he just knew he had to find a way, a perfect way. 

Not long after the rain had stopped he heard Marinette at the doorbell. He was surprised to find her carrying a large sack. She looked up at him with a shining smile on her face that seemed to have lit up the whole grey house.

“What on Earth is that you’ve got there?” He called out from the steps, her smile becoming infectious. 

“Your surprise, come on.” She led the way to his room, placing the sack on the coffee table. She was practically giddy with excitement. “Go on, open it.”

Despite a bit of a cough hanging on, Marinette was happy to see Adrien looking more like himself. The blonde carefully opened the top of the sack and then paused momentarily before gently pulling out a small Christmas tree. Sitting it on the table he saw several beautifully coloured baubles with names on them. Hand written and covered in glittering snowflakes there was a blue one for him, pink for Marinette, green for Nino, Orange for Alya, and gold for Chloe. As much as she didn’t get along with Chloe, Marinette knew Adrien’s childhood friend was important to him, so she included her too. 

“I didn’t know what the names were on your original tree,” Marinette said softly “but I wanted you to know that you will always have a family with us, your friends.” Adrien was lost for words. She must have spent all night working on them, evidenced by the glitter he could see sparking in her hair, and he was so overwhelmed by it. Her face then became shy, her voice even quieter. “You can always add to it, you know, in the future with more names.” He could see that touch of pink begin to invade her cheeks. He knew exactly what she meant, when he had a family of his own. He wasn’t sure if it was because adulthood was around the corner, but it was something that recently had become very important to him, that one day he would have a wife and children and a life away from modelling and his insufferable father. He used to fantasise about it with Ladybug, but he knew that wasn’t terribly realistic, especially the whole living on an island part. He had tried to picture it with Kagami, but he just couldn’t see any future with her at all, and she honestly didn’t seem the maternal type. With Marinette, though, when he looked in her eyes he could start to see a whole lifetime with her, a life he could no longer picture without her in it.

He wrapped her up in a hug, practically picking her feet off the ground. Adrien buried his face in her hair, the faint smell of vanilla and cinnamon that reminded him of the bakery, reminded him of her. “You’re wonderful Marinette. No one has even done something so beautiful for me before. Thank you so much.” He wondered if they could always be like this, keeping her in his arms forever. 

Marinette stepped back smiling at him. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you now though, I’m still going to kick your butt you know.” She teased, flicking his nose with her finger. Adrien narrowed his eyes playfully. 

“Those are fighting words.” He smirked. However he didn’t complain when Marinette reigned victorious 3 times in a row, as he knew she would. 

“Had enough of being defeated?” Adrien pouted putting his nose in the air and crossing his arms in a show of playful superiority. 

“A gentleman always lets a lady win.” They both dissolved into a fit of giggles. Adrein looked at his watch and saw it was already past 2pm and they hadn’t had any lunch yet. “How about we head off to the markets? There’s some amazing food stalls and craft stands.” Marinette agreed and put her warm coat back on. Adrien retrieved his coat and also his blue scarf. Marinette recognised it as the one she made him years ago for his birthday, but he thought his father had given it to him. She never had the heart to tell him any different, because he was so happy about it. She then saw he had another scarf in his hand, a black soft knit with green trim. 

“You should keep warm too. A friend gave this to me last year, but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you borrowed it.” He stood in front of her and wrapped the scarf around, his heart skipping a beat when his fingers lightly brushed her neck. He quickly turned to look for his phone and wallet before he could break out in another blush. Marinette lightly touched the scarf with her fingers. It seemed almost like the one she had made for Chat Noir last year. The beanie she had wrapped for him at home was made to match it. But that would be impossible, how could Adrien have Chat Noir’s scarf? Besides, there must be dozens of scarves that were black with green trim. There was a way to know for certain, but she would need to take it off to be able to look. Marinette was going to have to wait for a time where she could look discreetly. Right now though, this afternoon was going to be about her and Adrien, and she was determined to make sure that he thoroughly enjoyed himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking outside of the Agreste mansion the skies were still grey, but it looked as though the rain was finally gone, at least for now. Adrien decided that since he had been stuck in his bedroom for days, he wanted to walk to the markets. Marinette notice that Adrien’s bodyguard followed a short way behind them. As they walked she felt his hand brush against hers. Without a second thought, Adrien took Marinette’s hand lacing their fingers together. Neither of them said a word, but there was nothing awkward about the silence, just a warmth that radiated from their entwined hands. Marinette wasn’t sure what it meant, him holding her hand like this, but she was in no way going to question it.

As they approached the market stalls, the mix of aromas from the different foods on offer had their tummies rumbling. Being so close to Christmas, the markets were crowded with people. Adrien scanned the tables full of diners, eventually spying a free one. He sat Marinette down at it so they wouldn’t lose the table while we would go and get the food.

“Oh, here.” Marinette was about to get her purse out when Adrien stopped her.

“After the gift of the tree and baubles, not to mention your beautiful company, I owe you much more than a bowl of soup.” Marinette wanted to protest despite her blushing, but he wasn’t going to have it. “Trust me, this place makes the best spiced pumpkin soup you have ever tasted.” He threw a wink her way before he headed over to the vendor. 

Marinette watched him as he walked over to join the line. He was wearing a long black tailored Gabriel coat which made his blonde hair stand out more. Marinette saw he stood a good head and shoulders taller than most of the people around him, thanks to that growth spurt he had last year. She had noticed Chat had grown much taller too at that same time. She touched her hand to the scarf again. Her mind wanted to tell her that Adrien couldn’t be Chat Noir, but everything inside her was telling her heart it had to be true, that her kind, sunshine classmate she had been crushing on for years and her brave and loyal partner that she fought against loving were the same person. Just one look at the back of the scarf and she would know for sure. 

“Tikki.” She whispered. “Tikki I need your help.” The little red Kwami popped her head out of Marinette’s bag holding her phone to her. 

“Here, hold this so you don’t look like your talking to yourself again.” Marinette had to laugh. It would have been more than once that Marinette had received strange looks for talking to her bag. She took the phone smiling at her clever Kwami and held it to her ear. 

“Tikki, I think Adrien is Chat Noir!”

“What makes you say that?” 

“This scarf.” She replied, looking around as though she was talking into the phone. “It’s the same one I made Chat last year, I’m sure of it.” Tikki had to be careful. She wanted to shout out that Marinette was right but it was important that her chosen figure it out for herself. 

“Is there something unique about the scarf? Would you be able to tell it’s yours?” Marinette nodded. “Then why don’t you look?” Her chosen looked down at her. 

“I’m scared to. I told Chat that I could never be in love with him, that it was too dangerous. But if he’s Adrien then I have been in love with him all along and Chat…” her eyes widened. “He’s been in love with Ladybug...me.” She shook her head. “No, not me. Adrien’s been in love with Ladybug. He loves a mask, not Marinette.”

Marinette looked towards where Adrien was at the vendor. He had been served and was waiting for the order. He turned to look for her and when their eyes found each other across the crowd his face lit up into a sunshine smile as he waved. Marinette still held her phone to her ear as she shyly smiled and waved back. Tikki watched from under the table. 

“Are you so sure he doesn’t love Marinette?” Tikki asked, Plagg’s conversation ringing in her ears. The bluenette looked back down at the scarf. Maybe he is her Kitty, and maybe she did love both sides of him, but would Adrien only love her if he knew she was Ladybug? Could he love the girl behind the mask? “Are you going to check the scarf?” Tikki queried. Marinette shook her head. 

“No, not yet anyway.” She replied. “Today is about Adrien and Marinette. If he really is Chat, then the rest can wait for now. You better hide Tikki, he’s coming back.” She took the phone from her ear and put it back in her bag as Adrien placed down the tray of steaming hot soup, crusty bread and hot chocolate. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, gesturing to the fact she had been on the phone. 

“Oh yeah, fine… all good. Just Mumma reminding me about a special delivery I need to make tomorrow morning.” Adrien quirked an eyebrow as he bit into the soup soaked bread.

“What delivery?”

“We make a special batch of Christmas cookies and other treats and I take them to the children’s hospital. There’s a lot of kids that have to spend the holidays away from their homes for treatment and it’s just something to help brighten up their day.” Marinette mused at the excited look that took over his face. 

“Didn't I say you were an everyday Ladybug.” If only he knew how much, she thought. He stretched his hand across the table and placed it on top of hers. “Can I come too?” Marinette was about to answer when a flash went off near her eyes. She was about to jump into defensive mode when she discovered that the light was from a flash on a camera, followed by the giggles of a group of fangirls. No doubt the image would soon be all over social media. 

Adrien dropped his head and sighed. “I’m so sorry Marinette.” She looked at him in surprise. 

“Why should you be sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Adrien sighed heavily. 

“I don’t get much of a choice in it I guess, but I hate that you have to be subjected to scrutiny just because you were seen out with me. It’s not fair on you, you didn’t ask for this.” His voice sounded shaky, and it wasn’t just from the cough. Marinette wondered if it was because he thought she wouldn’t want to be seen with him in public. The dejected look on his face told her the answer was yes. 

“Adrien, it wasn’t your choice either. You never asked to be famous, it was forced on you.” She got up and came to sit next to him taking his hand firmly in hers. “You’re more than just a face on a poster. They only know you on face value. But I know there is a side of you that’s brave, kind, and is loyal. Someone who is funny and full of life who would do anything for you. Only a privileged few get to see the real you, and I’m so glad that I’ve been lucky enough to be one of them. 

Adrien could feel himself melt at her words. “Thanks Marinette. I really needed to hear that.” He looked at her with those soft green eyes, a look she had seen on Chat many times before. “So, can I still come tomorrow?” His eyes now full of hope.

“Of course you can, but what about your father? He might not approve of it.” Adrien shrugged.

“They won’t be back until the afternoon. Besides, what’s he going to say? No you can bring Christmas joy to sick kids.” He could feel Plagg giving him a pat inside his jacket. He’d been feeling quite brave lately in regards to his father. He wasn’t sure if it was Plagg’s influence or the fact he would happily defy his father regardless for the chance to spend another day with Marinette. 

“Why Mr Agreste, is that a hint of rebellion I can hear.” Marinette teased. 

“Maybe.” He smirked, feigning innocence. “Come on, let’s go have some fun.” 

Adrien took Marinette over to the outdoor ice skating rink. It had been a long time since Marinette had skated, but she was keen to give it another go. Selecting the right size shoes and making sure they were secure, Adrien carefully led Marinette by the hand onto the ice. 

In a way it’s like riding a bicycle, once you learn you never forget. Marinette was feeling quite proud of herself for managing to stay upright, despite the ice being quite wet. She knew Adrien was a very good skater, but he didn’t try to do anything fancy or show off, rather he let her set the pace and was happy for her to take the lead. How very Chat of him, she thought as he kept a firm grip on her hand. Did he have that little faith in her to stay upright?

“Hold on, I want to try something I haven’t done for a while.” She said, wriggling her hand free. Adrien slowed down to watch her as she skated ahead a little before she started turning around into an elegant spin. For a moment everyone else fell away as he watched her, the movement almost reminiscent of Ladybug. He scolded himself for thinking it, but for the last few days his mind had often drawn a comparison between his crime fighting partner and his…what was she exactly? Not just a friend, not quite a girlfriend but something in between. 

Adrien was suddenly pulled from that thought by the squeal of a child sailing past him and straight for Marinette. The bluenette had her back turned and had no idea of the impending collision that was eminent. With lightning fast reflexes, Adrien slid his way to her, just as the out of control child made contact. With arms failing, Marinette was preparing for a cold and icy impact when two sturdy arms grabbed her and wrapping her up into himself, Adrien took the impact on the wall. Stunned and trying to process what happened, Marinette looked up at him, her hands splayed across his chest and aware of his arms holding her around her waist. 

“Th-Thank you.” She said, almost in a whisper. They were both breathing heavily, the hot air from their breath fanning each other’s faces. 

“No need to thank me. I’ll always be here to catch you when you fall.” Marinette’s eyes widened, but before she could dwell on it she became aware of a small cry next to her. Reluctantly letting go of her intimate hold on Adrien, Marinette held a hand out to the little girl sitting in a puddle on the ice. 

“Are you alright sweety?” She asked, helping the girl up, but crouching down to her level. She didn’t look much older than five or six. Adrien watched as she talked with the girl, calming her down and soothing her. The girl responded instantly to her and he marveled at her care and concern. “Are your parents around?” The girl pointed at man who was skating over. There was no mistaking that this was her father, the young girl was almost a carbon copy of him. 

“Ah Cherie, are you okay. I think maybe we better practice your stopping huh?” The man picked her up, patting her back. 

“I’m okay Papa.” She replied with a smile in return, nodding her head. The man turned to Marinette. 

“She didn’t hurt you I hope.” Marinette shook her head. 

“I had help.” She said giving Adrien a sideways glance. The man looked at the tall blonde and smiled. 

“I guess that’s our job right. Being there to catch the girls we love.” The father rubbed noses with his little girl as he spoke, and her giggles filled the air. The man bid adieu to the teens, unaware of the red beetroot faces he had left behind. 

After some time wandering in and out of various gift shops and home craft stands, the two teens took their bags of shopping and stood with the crowd to watch the dazzling lights display on the Eiffel Tower. A cold breeze had picked up in the night air, and Adrien felt Marinette shiver beside him. Unsure if he should or not, but brave enough to try, he put an arm around her. He gave her enough space to wriggle free if she wanted, but his heart almost stopped when she leaned into him. A Cheshire Cat grin swept across his face. 

It was with a lot of reluctance that Adrien had to take Marinette home. It was only a short distance to walk back to the bakery, but he kept his arm around her the whole way and he loved the fact she continued to lean into him as they chatted. When they reached the bakery door he could hear Christmas music playing inside. 

“I had a wonderful day today Adrien, thank you.” Her eyes were soft, her cheeks tinged with pink from the cold air. Adrien struggled to find words. Why is so hard to speak?

“No, thank you. I had a wonderful time too.” Breathe, just remember to breathe. 

“Did...did you want to come in.” Marinette asked. Yes, me most definitely wanted to come in.

“I’d like too, really.” He could see her face drop, though she tried to hide it. “It’s just Gorilla needs a bit of time off duty.” Marinette looked past Adrien to see his bodyguard leaning against a wall a few paces down the street. The man did look tired. She figured he must have had his work cut out for him with the large crowd at the markets and she felt bad for forgetting about him. Adrien put his hand on her shoulder. “What time should I be here tomorrow?” He asked softly. 

“Oh, um, I was planning to leave around 10.”

“9:45 it is then.” He stood staring into her eyes. Oh he wanted to kiss those plump soft lips. Germs Adgreste, you’ll give her your germs he scolded himself. But then what? It’s not like it was a date was is. It should have been, he thought. Just as he was debating that point his mind suddenly went blank as his senses were filled with vanilla and cinnamon and a soft tingling on one cheek as a delicate hand held the other. She then gently pressed the scarf she had borrowed into his hands.

He must have had a goofy look on his face because she giggled that sweet giggle that was music to his ears. 

“Goodnight Adrien.” She smiled before heading into the bakery, happy with herself that she had flustered him for once. 

“Goodnight Princess.” He whispered to the closed door. 

Marinette ran up the stairs and flung herself onto her chaise. “I did it Tikki, I kissed Adrien on the cheek. I haven’t done that since Heroes Day.” She looked up at the ceiling with her hands behind her head.

Tikki floated up to Marinette’s face. “You didn’t look at the scarf. Don’t you want to know if Adrien is Chat Noir?” Marinette smiled to herself.

“I didn’t have to look Tikki, I know he is. Besides, loving Adrien means loving all of him, whether I know he is Chat or not and it’s purrfect.” She laughed at herself for her use of one of his favourite puns before she suddenly sat bolt upright touching her fingers to her lips. “Oh my gosh Tikki, I’ve kissed Chat Noir before...I’ve kissed Adrien!” She flopped onto her pillow and screamed into it as Tikki shook her head and patted her on the hair.


	7. Chapter 7

“Alright girl, how are you managing to get Adrien’s full attention like this. Are you bribing him with croissants or something.” Marinette knew Alya was teasing but shook her head anyway. “Well you better start hanging some mistletoe around and get puckering up.” Marinette gasped.

“I- I can’t do that.” She spluttered. She may have finally reconciled in her brain that Chat and Adrien were the same person, still kissing Chat Noir during an akuma was one thing, kissing Adrien under mistletoe was something completely different.

“Why not girl. Sunshine is clearly into you and you’ve held off telling him your feelings for way too long.” Don’t I know it, Marinette thought. “Oh before I forget, I ran into someone down here.” Marinette almost fell off her desk chair when Luka’s face appeared in the camera. Had he been listening to their conversation the whole time? She’s going to kill Alya!

“Ah, Hi Luka. I didn’t know you were holidaying on the Riverina.” She wanted to slap her hand over her face. Of course she knew, Juleka told her they sailed the house boat down there over winter break every year. 

“Um, yeah.” He said quietly. “It’s been really lovely down here. I’ve gotten a lot of songs written and I’m really happy with them.” 

“Luka has been signed up for a recording contract.” Alya butted in. “He’s going to be famous, but we get to say we knew him when right.” She gave Luka a poke but he just shyly smiled.

“That's wonderful news Luka, I’m so happy for you.” She really meant it too. Even though she turned him down, Marinette still cared about the musician and wanted only good things for him. Down stairs she heard the bakery doorbell chime and her mother’s voice calling her.

“I have to go, Adrien’s here. We’re taking some cookies to kids in the hospital. It was great to catch up with you Luka and Alya, I’ll text you later.”

“You better girlfriend.” Alya called back with a wink.

“Bye Marinette. Hope you have fun with Adrien.” He smiled, but she could see a touch of sadness there too. She waved as the screen went blank.

Running downstairs she found Adrien and her father had already put the boxes of cookies into Adrien’s car. Her father had already started with the bakery puns and Adrien’s laugh rang all through the bakery. It made her heart flutter to hear it. The blonde immediately came bounding over and gave her a hug. “Sorry I was held up, Alya was on the phone.”

“No worries, we’re almost done here.” He beamed excitedly before turning back to the task at hand. Marinette had to laugh at the Christmas hat that Gorilla had on as he placed the boxes in the back. 

“I thought he might look a little less scary.” Adrien whispered leaning into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Why was he always able to do that to her?

“One of yours?” She gestured to the hat, but he just shook his head.

“Nope,” he grinned. “One of his.” 

Sliding into the back of the car, they headed off to the hospital, the boxes secured to the seats next to them as they sat opposite each other. “So how’s Alya enjoying the Riverina? It’s usually pretty nice down there.”

“Good, good.” She replied, not really wanting to talk about the phone conversation but seeing her evasiveness just got him curious. Stupid cat. “She ran into Luka, he said hi too.” She added, keeping her tone light.

“Oh.” Was his only response. Was he feeling jealous?

“Yeah.” She continued on “He got a recording contract and has been writing songs. Alya thinks he’d going to be famous.” Adrien kept his eyes out the window. Luka was certainly talented, Adrien couldn’t deny that and he would have earned his fame, unlike himself. Maybe Marinette was wishing she had changed her mind and stayed with Luka? Marinette could see a shift in his mood. Maybe trying to make him jealous was just making him sad instead. She needed to fix this quickly. 

“You know we wanted me to go with him to London.” She said quietly. Adrien turned his head towards her. “But I said no. I just couldn’t.” 

“Why?” He asked softly. 

“ well, you see my heart would always have been here in Paris and Luka deserves to be with someone who could love him with their whole heart, not as a second choice.” Adrien could hear Kagami’s words echo in his ears. The Japanese girl wouldn’t be his second choice, and Marinette turned down Luka because he would have been her second choice. Did that mean the he, Adrien, was first choice? He hoped so, but he wasn’t sure. He reached out and touched her hand. 

“I’m glad you didn’t go.” He said, his emerald eyes looking deep into her blue. “I would have missed you.”

Marinette was relieved to leave the conversation upon arriving at the hospital. Her, Adrien and Gorilla took the boxes and headed through to the children’s ward. The head nurse had to make a double take when she saw the tall blonde enter behind Marinette.

“Hi Claire, I hope you don’t mind my friend Adrien came to help hand these out.” The nurse recovered enough to offer her hand.

“No, not at all. Mr Agreste, you have a lot of fans here on the ward that would be delighted to meet you.” Adrien looked shyly at Marinette before addressing the nurse.

“Please, just call me Adrien and I’d be happy to meet some of the patients.”

Following Nurse Claire they first went into where the older kids and teens were. To their surprise, there was only girls there. Excited squeals greeted them as girls started whipping out their phones asking for selfies. Marinette laughed as Adrien met each one, posing for a photo while trying to carefully dodge incoming kisses. A few had current issues of Model Magazine and Adrien happily signed some of his advertisements for them as the girls gleefully took the cookies. 

He sighed with relief when Nurse Claire eventually intervened to move them on. “They didn’t even thank you for the cookies.” He said looking at Marinette, but she just smiled. 

“It doesn’t matter. You totally made their Christmas.” 

“But I didn’t do anything much.” He complained. Marinette shook her head. 

“You were here, you talked to them and signed autographs which I know you hate doing. Your their favourite person and you gave them the gift of your time and presence.” Adrien felt a bit embarrassed. He never did feel comfortable with his celebrity status, but he hadn’t thought much about how he could use it for a better purpose. As Chat it was part and parcel of being a superhero, but how much of that could he use in his civilian life?

Walking towards the younger kids side, Nurse Claire pointed out various things on the ward, including a playroom. Adrien noticed there wasn’t a lot of toys in the room, and the electronic games didn’t seem to be working. 

The atmosphere was quite different heading into the ward with the little kids. Here cookies definitely reigned supreme and Marinette had the sole attention of the room with her box of goodies. 

“Who’s the big guy? Is he your babysitter?” One little girl asked. Adrien burst out laughing looking at his bodyguard with his Santa hat on. 

“You could say that I suppose.” He chuckled out. He leaned in closer, dropping his voice to a whisper. “But between you and me, he’s a big old softy.” He winked at the little girl, who giggled like she had just shared in a big secret. 

Marinette took some cookies over to a few patients who couldn’t get out of bed. As she rounded the beds, her foot caught on a bag on the ground toppling her forward straight into Adrien. 

“Falling for me again are you m-Marinette.” He bit his tongue before he almost called her m’lady. He surprised himself with how easily that almost slipped out, that feeling of deja vu hitting him again. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “You know, I think you would have a lot more injuries if I wasn’t here to catch you all the time.” 

“You two look like Ladybug and Chat Noir.” A young boy called out startling the pair as they jumped away from each other. 

“Why do you say that?” Adrien asked, keeping his face neutral. 

“Because Chat Noir looks at Ladybug like that, and he’s always catching her.” Another child piped in. Adrien could feel a blush rising on his cheeks. Was he really looking at Marinette the same way he’d looked at Ladybug? He figured it made sense though, after all, they were the two girls he loved most in the world. 

“And you look like them too.” Said another. Marinette could see Adrien looked slightly panicked had he laughed hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck. She thought maybe she better step in. 

“Well you know, everybody can be like Ladybug and Chat Noir. We all have the ability to be brave and to stand up for what’s right. We might not have magical powers, but we have an even greater superpower, and that’s being able to care for other people. Remember Christmas is a time for giving and sharing, whether it’s gifts like these cookies, or your time to help someone in need, or the gift of laughter to someone who needs cheering up. So why don’t you think of something you can give, and you can be just like Ladybug and Chat Noir too.” 

Adrien stood watching her awestruck. The kids all excitedly talked about what they could give as Marinette picked up a little one, no more than three and helped her hang a decoration she had made into the Christmas tree in the room. Thinking about what Marinette had just said, he went out to find Claire while Marinette sat down to help make paper angels. 

“Miss Claire? Is there anything that can be done for the playroom. I noticed a lot of the games don’t seem to be working.” Claire nodded in acknowledgement.

“We do raise funds often for the children’s ward, but the hospital recently upgraded some of the medical diagnostic equipment. Unfortunately the playroom is way down the list of priorities without benefactors to donate.”

“Well, maybe I can help if you don’t mind taking a photo for me.” He smiled broadly. 

Entering back into the ward, he found Marinette and several other children covered in glitter, her carefree laugh filling the room. Gathering some of the children around, Adrien sat next to Marinette his arm around her shoulders as Claire took the photo on his phone. Checking the picture and pleased with the result, he wrote a caption asking for help to create a better playroom for the sick kids this Christmas. Almost instantly pledges started coming in. 

“I can’t thank you both enough.” Claire gushed as the teens were leaving. 

“Don’t thank me.” Adrien said, placing his hands on the bluenette’s shoulders. “Thank Marinette. She’s the everyday Ladybug that made it possible, I just followed her lead.” 

********  
Adrien had his driver drop them back off at the bakery, telling him to take some time to himself and he would ring him later. Offering Marinette his hand, he helped her from the car before entering the bakery, Adrien breathed in the wonderful aromas of all the pastries and sweets. If this was what heaven smelt like, then he definitely never wanted to leave. He was however mortified by the loud rumble his stomach let off. 

“Well, sounds like somebody is hungry.” Sabine kissed daughter on the cheek before giving Adrien a tight hug, noticing he immediately took Marinette’s hand back into his own. “I have a hot Lunch ready for you in the kitchen upstairs. Just help yourselves.” She stood and watched as the two teens happily ran up the stairs. Tom came over to his wife, wiping flour from his hands on a washcloth. 

“Was Adrien holding our baby girls hand?” He asked. Sabine nodded with wide grin on her face. 

“He’s such a nice young man. I wonder if his father will be back for Christmas? He seems so lonely for such a happy soul.” Tom considered his wife’s words. 

“Well, I’m sure Marinette wouldn’t object to him spending Christmas with us. We’ll ask them after lunch.” 

Upstairs, Marinette and Adrien were enjoying their lunch together. Adrien kept Marinette in fits of giggles with his animated stories of misadventures with Nino and his terrible jokes and puns. Honestly, she felt he could easily give her Papa a run for his money in the bad Dad jokes stakes. The more she listened to him talk, the more she could she her Kitty in him. She didn’t know why or how she didn’t see it before but somehow knowing he was Chat Noir just made her fall in love with him even more. He was her partner, the person she would trust her life with, and her best friend. She knew she was going to have to tell him the truth sooner or later, she just didn’t know how to go about it. Would he still love her when he knew? Was Alya right that Adrien was falling for her, the girl behind the mask?

Adrien took out his phone and looked at the screen with a slight frown on his face. 

“Is something wrong?” Marinette asked. Adrien half shook his head with a shrug. 

“I just kind of expected that I would have heard from Nathalie by now. Maybe they just got a late start. They were at a conference at a resort in the Alps, it probably went longer than expected.” Marinette had almost forgotten that Adrien’s father was due to return today. 

“Must be amazing to be around all those fashions and fabrics and designs everyday.” Adrien had to laugh at the dreamy far off expression on her face. 

“Well, I just wear the clothes, I don’t have a lot of input into the designs. What have you been designing lately?” Marinette started going into an explanation of a New Year’s inspired dress she had started working on. Seeing Adrien’s blank expression though, she thought it better to just show him. 

After stacking the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, she led the way up into her room. On a mannequin was a dress that was well on its way to being finished. Marinette explained that there was a competition in London where you send in photos as well as the sketches of the completed design with the prize being a holiday and tour of British fashion houses. Adrien was blown away by the details of the design. She had chosen New Year’s Eve as her theme and had incorporated into the dress intricate detailed stars and fireworks in silver and blue thread. The dress itself was off the shoulder in midnight blue with the same detail in the bodice as the flared skirt. 

“Marinette this is unbelievably stunning. When is the competition due.” 

“Mid January, but it’s almost finished. You really like it?” 

“I’d like to see you wearing it.” A soft gasp from his companion sent a fiery red through the blondes cheeks. “I mean when it’s done, I can get my photographer, Vincent, to do the photos for you if you like.” The smile on her face lit up his heart. 

“That would be amazing Adrien, thank you.” The teens had just made themselves comfortable on her chaise to watch a movie when Adrien’s phone rang. He was a little surprised to see Nathalie using FaceTime. She almost never makes face to face calls. 

“Hi Nathalie, I was wondering when I was going to hear from you. Everything alright?” Nathalie was looking past Adrien to the very pink walls behind him. 

“Adrien, where exactly are you?” She questioned. 

“Marinette’s, we took some treats to the children at the hospital. It was amazing Nathalie, and the kids were so sweet…”

“We saw the photos.” Nathalie interrupted. Adrien wasn’t sure whether this was good or bad. “While your father would have preferred to have been told ahead of time of your plans, he wanted me to tell you he was pleased at the initiative you took and will also pledge funds to the cause.” Marinette and Adrien both looked excitedly at each other. “Is Marinette there with you?”

“Yes Miss Sancour, how are you?” Marinette waved. 

“Very well, thank you, but the main reason for my call is that we are caught in a blizzard here. All the roads to the resort are cut off. At this stage I’m not sure we will make it back in time for Christmas.” Marinette watched as Adrien’s face visibly dropped. Christmas may never have been the same after his mother was gone, but he always did have his father there, even if it was only briefly. 

“Miss Sancour.” Marinette was nervous but she’d be damned if she was going to leave her Kitty alone at Christmas. “Would Mr Agreste mind if Adrien stayed with us for Christmas, I’m sure parents would be more than happy to have him here.” Half expecting a swift no, she was relieved to see a smile on the assistance face. 

“Thank you Marinette. Honestly I was hoping that you might ask.” Adrien was dumbfounded.

“But, father has never let me stay with anyone before are you sure he…”

“It’s already approved Adrien.” Nathalie cut him off. “Your father has noticed that the public seemed to have warmed to the photos you have been posting of you and Marinette on your social media. Traffic to the Gabriel website has tripled in the last 24 hours. Not to mention the positive influence she seems to have been having on you.” It shouldn’t have surprised Adrien that his father was only giving approval due to his bottom line. However, Adrien wasn’t going to complain. “Now Marinette, would it be possible for me to speak to one of your parents?” 

Marinette ran the phone downstairs to her mother, Adrien following close behind. After a brief conversation regarding particulars, it was decided Adrien would stay at the mansion for tonight, then stay with the Dupain-Cheng’s Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Nathalie was hopeful they would be able to find passage back to Paris by then. Adrien’s head was swimming, but he was even more overwhelmed to hear Sabine say they had already intended to ask him over to spend Christmas anyway. He was so glad he had bought them gifts when he was at the market yesterday. 

When the time came for Adrien to leave for the night Marinette walked him to the bakery door. “So...ah...I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Adrien face broke into a devilish smirk. 

“Can’t wait.” He said. Before she had a chance to react he dipped his head and planting a soft kiss on her blushing cheek. “See you soon.” He whispered into her ear before quickly turning and getting into his awaiting car before he lost his nerve completely. His heart was pounding in his ears, but he couldn’t wait for the morning when he could come back.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early in the morning, but Adrien didn’t want to waste a single second of the day away from Marinette. “This will be the day Plagg.” He announced to the black cat Kwami. “I’m going to tell Marinete I love her, don’t ask me how, but I’m going to do it.” He said, holding two fists up with determination. 

“Great, is that before or after you catch up with Ladybug?” Adrien gasped in realisation.

“I forgot I was supposed to meet up with her tonight. Adrien frantically started pacing around his room. ”What am I going to do Plagg? I can’t just tell Marinette that I need to…” He stopped as he looked at his computer screen. He had been watching the news when Nadja Chamack started running a special story highlighting the past year of Ladybug and Chat Noir. He watched the many times it showed him catching her, the elegant twist she would do as she swung on her yo-yo, Ladybug talking and interacting with children that would often run up to her and that soft eyed look he was giving her, the same look Nino said he only ever gave to Marinette. The past few days he’d felt his pulse race and his heart beat faster just from being near Marinette, a feeling he had only ever felt with Ladybug. More than once, his mind had drawn parallels between the two, his partner that he had cared about for so long, and the girl who had slowly stolen his heart. He picked up the framed photo of his friends and looked at Marinette, those deep blue eyes that held him captive, just like Ladybug’s eyes.

“Plagg, Marinette is Ladybug isn’t she?” His Kwami practically choked on his cheese.

“What makes you say that?” He sputtered out.

“It’s not the first time I’ve suspected Marinette was Ladybug, but my brain always talked me out of it, but now…” He sat the picture frame back down and looked back at the newsreel. “My heart’s telling me that there’s no other explanation. I’ve been feeling déjà vu for days around her and it’s not because I want Marinette to be Ladybug, it’s because I want Ladybug to be Marinette.” He turned and looked at his Kwami. “But if she is Ladybug, then she doesn’t love Chat Noir. What if she doesn’t accept that side of me?”

“Are you so sure Ladybug doesn’t love Cha Noir?” Plagg responded, pointing to the newsreel again. They were showing the footage of Ladybug defending Chat Noir as being more than a sidekick to Prima Donna. He could see that same fire and passion in her eyes that he saw in Marinette’s when she said the same thing. He remembered the tender way she had held his face, her own full of concern because he was sick. All his senses were telling him Marinette and his Lady had to be the same person, but he didn’t have any proof. He watched the look in his Kwami’s face.

“You know who she is, don’t you?” Plagg’s eyes widened. 

“You know I can’t say anything kid, I’m afraid you’ll have to figure this one out all on your own.” It wasn’t an outright denial, so Adrien was going to hang onto that. Plagg floated over to his chosen. “Come on, lets go get me some of those cheese puffs you snuck me the other day.” That brought a smile to his chosens face, although he knew the kwami was deliberately changing the subject. 

“Okay, I get it, no more questions.” He picked up his Chat Noir scarf from Ladybug (Marinette?) and tied it around his neck. “I still love her Plagg. Even if it turns out she isn’t Ladybug, my heart still chooses her.” He didn’t see the pleased smile on his Kwami’s face.

Adrien finished packing his bag, carefully including the two special gifts he had bought. The Ladybug inspired necklace for Marinette and a charm bracelet he had made for Ladybug. It was made up of red and green beads that he bought at the markets. It was their colours, but could be worn as a Christmas bracelet, so there was no worry about identity there. If he was really lucky, maybe he would be seeing the same girl wear both of them. Could be really be that lucky? 

The model was about to walk out the door when his phone rang. Expecting it to be Nino, he was more than a little surprised to hear his father’s voice on the line.

“Good morning Father, are you still snowed in?” He was almost praying to hear that yes.

“I’m afraid so Adrien. I just wanted to check in with you and to remind you to be on your best behaviour at the Dupain-Cheng house. I don’t mind admitting I’m not entirely pleased with this arrangement, but as Nathalie rightfully pointed out, your bodyguard’s contract gives him time off at Christmas and I wasn’t about to leave you completely on your own.”

“I’m 17 Father, I think I’m capable of looking after myself.” 

“That’s not the point and you know it.” Gabriel’s voice dropped slightly. “I know how much you miss your mother at this time of year, that’s why Nathalie suggested you stay with...a friend.” Adrien wasn’t sure he liked the way his father said that last part. 

“And what if Marinette isn’t just a friend to me? What if I want it to be something more than friends?” He held his breath as the silenced lingered on the other end of the line. 

“I wondered if that might have been the case. You certainly looked enamoured with the girl in those photos you put out. Fortunately, she seems to have a certain appeal so it won’t hurt your image too much. I told Nathalie I didn’t like this idea of you staying with her, but she was, let’s just say, persuasive. I’m not sure about giving you permission to enter into another relationship though, especially with the baker’s girl.” There is was, that same prejudice he’d had to grow up listening to all his life. That was a last nerve for Adrien. He glanced over at Plagg who had puffed up and looked ready to bite someone. 

“I’m not asking your permission.” He said, trying to keep his voice calm through his gritted teeth. “I intend to tell Marinette how feel about her. I want to be with her, Father, if she’ll have me.” He heard a loud sigh down the phone line.

“I can see there is no talking to you about this now. Can I at least ask you to behave as a gentleman and not let your teenage hormones get the better of you. You still represent the Gabriel brand, and I don’t need any scandal.” Adrien could feel fire taking over his face, a combination of anger and total embarrassment. 

“Really, is that what you think of me!” 

“No Adrien.” Gabriel’s voice was almost flat as he spoke. “But I was 17 once too you know.” Okay, that was definitely more information than Adrien needed to know.

“Yep, right, well I’ve got to go Father, Marinette will be waiting for me.” With that he hastily ended the conversation amid a cackle coming from Plagg. 

“Oh come on Adrien, don’t tell me you hadn’t thought about it.” Plagg teased.

“Shut up Plagg.” The model moaned. “Or you’ll be getting processed cheese in your stocking.”

*******  
“Come on in son, don’t be shy.” Adrien almost lost the ability to breathe as Tom picked him up and crushed him in a hug. 

“Tom dear, put Adrien down.” Sabine smiled affectionately at the blonde boy. “Marinette has been organising the icing in the kitchen. You head straight in, I’ll take your bag.” Adrien thanked her and headed off for the kitchen. 

When he reached the kitchen door, he stood dead in his tracks. Marinette was wearing a red and green Christmas apron that said ’It wouldn’t be Christmas without the cook’, with her hair up in a lose bun on her head, delicate stands brushing her face. He knew it wasn’t right to stare, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Marinette scooped some green icing into a piping bag and laid it on the table next to a rainbow selection of other icing bags. She stopped suddenly, turning her head towards him with a smile that made his knees week. 

“There you are. Come on in and get an apron on. It’s time for you to earn your keep.” He walked over to the counter where Marinette had and apron waiting for him. She hooked the top over his head before tying it up at the back. Adrien looked down at the black apron that had written in large white letters ‘Baker in Training.”

“Hey, how come only you get to be cute in a Christmas apron?” Marinette had to fight the blush rising in her cheeks. He’s been here less than 5 minutes and I’m already dying, she thought. How am I going to get through the next two days? No, wait this is Chat Noir remember. You can handle your silly Kitty. 

“That’s because you have a lot to learn.” She bopped him on the nose before leaning in. “My young apprentice.” Oh Lordy, he thought as his breath caught, she’s going to be the death of me.

“Then I will follow your lead my Master.” He grinned with a low bow. Marinette giggled at his antics as she showed him the gingerbread men laid out on the counter. 

“Now you can decorate them anyway you like. Just pick a colour and carefully squeeze the bag to get the icing out, like this.” She demonstrated on a gingerbread before encouraging Adrien to have a try. 

He picked up a piping bag of green icing and squeezed it. A big blob of icing shot out on the gingerbread and some on the counter. “But I hardly squeezed it.” He complained. 

“It’s alright, it just takes practice to know how much pressure to use. Here like this.” She got another gingerbread and placed it in front of him. He thought he might try the red icing this time. Marinette carefully placed her hands over his, helping to guide a steady stream of red icing. Adrien couldn’t help but smell that intoxicating mix of cinnamon and vanilla in her hair, making his heart beat faster. Marinette realised just how close they were to each other. “Yeah, just like that.” She said, not much above a whisper. She lifted her eyes up to him and was lost in his emerald gaze. She could feel herself lifting up onto her toes, their faces drawing closer together…

“Looks like the skies are finally clearing.” Tom’s voice boomed through the kitchen. The two teens practically leapt away from each other, trying to look busy. “You’ll be able to make your Christmas wish tonight sweety.” He sat down the bag of flour he had brought in before leaving the kitchen. 

“Christmas wish?” Adrien asked, wondering why Marinette suddenly seemed shy and flustered. 

“Um...yeah...that.” She started. “It’s just something I kind of did since I was a kid. It’s nothing really.” She was avoiding his gaze and started playing with one of her pigtails. He smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. 

“If it’s another of your Christmas traditions than don’t feel embarrassed about it. Tell me.”

Marinette could feel herself calm down in only the way Chat always managed too. Of course he wouldn’t laugh at her, Adrien would never do that. 

“Well, when I was little I always wanted it to snow for Christmas, so if the sky was a clear night on Christmas Eve I would pick a star and wish for snow.” 

“And did it?” She almost laughed at the sincerity of his question. 

“Sometimes.” She answered. “Those years where it did though, I always felt like I had real magic.” She smiled to herself at the memories of running around the bakery announcing how her wish had made it snow. 

“But you are magic Marinette.” She looked over at him, and met that soft gaze. How is it he keeps doing this to her, making her fall more in love with him. The more time they spent together, the more attached she began to feel to him. Whatever this was that was happening between them, she knew it was real. It just felt too right. “What do you wish for now?” She had to look away before she stopped breathing. 

”Sometimes I still wish for snow.” She laughed. “Other times I make wishes for my friends and family that they have a good Christmas and get to spend the day with people they love.” She could feel the pink rising in her cheeks. He didn’t need to know that for the last 3 years she had wished for this exact thing, spending Christmas with Adrien. “How about you. What do you want to wish for?”

“I’ll have to think about it.” He said in all seriousness. “But I’ll have one ready for tonight I purr-omise.” He purred out. He was certain that blush that was on Marinette’s face just got a whole lot deeper. Marinette quickly turned back to the gingerbread on the counter. Was he trying to hint at being Chat Noir? 

“Well...ah...I guess we better...ah...finish up these gingerbreads.” She managed to stammer out trying to ignore the fact Adrien looked far to pleased with himself. 

The two continued on with their decorating, talking about their favourite Christmas movies and carols they like to hear before the topic turned to about what they wanted to do after school finished. Marinette still had her heart set on being a designer, which Adrien was completely encouraging of telling her how brilliant she was and she would have her pick of internships. He, however, was not at all keen to stay in modelling, at least not for his father. Marinette could see that this was clearly a point of friction so she was relieved when her mother called them down to the bakery. 

“Would you two mind making a few deliveries?” Both teens enthusiastically donned their coats before taking the boxes. Sabine also gave them a little picnic basket and rug, suggesting they should make the most of the milder day outside. 

The sun was finally shining, taking a little of the chill out of the midday air. Adrien and Marinette delivered the boxes to various families nearby with Marinette enduring her fair share of nudges and winks from well meaning older ladies at the handsome blonde that was following her every step. 

After the deliveries, they found a spot near the Seine to share in the pastries her mother had packed. Adrien laid out on the picnic rug and closed his eyes, soaking up the sun's warmth as Marinette drew sketches in her notebook. There was no need to talk, the silence between them felt natural. Adrien looked over and watched her, her tongue poking out to the side as she concentrated, the sun highlighting her hair. He already knew exactly what he was going to wish for tonight, he just hoped that her wish was the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being late with this chapter. With four kids home from school for Christmas holidays it isn’t giving me much free time  
> Time. I am hoping though to get the story completed by Christmas Day. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. As always, your wonderful comments mean the world to me :)

“Is it a bird? A frightened bird? A panicking bird? A dying bird? A collapsing with laughter bird?” Adrien could hardly get the words out between his own uninhibited laughter. 

“That’s time.” Called out Sabine. “It was an airplane.”

“What? Oh come on Mari, since when did airplanes have flapping wings?” Marinette was laughing too hard on the floor to answer. 

“That’s another point for the parents and we win. Boo-ya!” Tom gloated, striking a triumphant pose. 

Adrien couldn’t remember the last time he had played charades, but he was sure he had never laughed so much in all his life. As the sun had gone down, the lights on the Christmas tree had been turned on and the room glistened with a warm glow. Above the fireplace Marinette had put up a stocking for Adrien that she had made especially for him the night before, and hung it next to her own. He watched her as she cleared away a space on the coffee table. When her eyes met his, he felt a warmth and a comfort he hadn’t felt since his mother had gone, and when she smiled at him, he knew he was safe and warm in her gaze. Marinette put on a playlist of her favourite Christmas songs before heading with Sabine into the kitchen to make hot chocolate and some treats. Tom threw himself onto the couch next to Adrien, hanging his arm over the younger man’s shoulder. 

“I know that look Adrien.” Tom said with a knowing smile on his face. “I’ve been giving my wife that same look for over 20 years.” The baker could see the flush in the teens face. “Have you told her yet?” Adrien looked down and shook her head. Tom chuckled slightly to himself. “Well, I suppose as her father this is where I should be threatening you with ten rules for dating my daughter and what I’ll do to you if you make her cry.” Adrien froze slightly. He remembered all too well that misunderstanding when he was Chat Noir causing Tom to be akumatized. That was definitely something he did not ever want to revisit. Tom could see the boys sudden increase in discomfort and started laughing.

“Don’t worry son, I’m not going to do that. I know your a decent lad who will always treat my little girl as the princess she deserves to be.” Adrien let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Tom continued to laugh at the boys expense, giving him a good natured slap on the back. As the ladies of the house began approaching Tom leaned in to whisper into Adrien’s ear. “She loves the colours of Autumn you know. I always pictured her as an Autumn bride.” Marinette saw Adrien’s eyes go wide and his face turn an alarming shade of red as her father whispered in his ear. 

“Papa, what on Earth are you saying to him?” She queried, placing the tray of hot chocolate on the table and putting her hands on her hips.

“Secret men’s business.” He responded with a wink. Adrien just smiled shyly and shrugged his shoulders although having her father’s approval certainly gave him an extra boost of courage and determination. 

The music turned upbeat and Tom was suddenly on his feet pulling his wife up with him. He twirled her around before pulling her in closer and dancing her around the room, channeling his very best Fred Astaire but failing miserably. Marinette was once again in fits of laughter at her father’s antics as she collapsed against Adrien’s shoulder. Sh looked up at him and he gave her a mischievous smirk before dragging her up onto her feet too. Marinette squealed as Adrien spun her around before dropping her into a low dip. Bringing her back up he froze momentarily as his eyes caught hers before he was swept up into a series of bizarre and hilarious dance moves with Tom.

After a few songs, they all sat to catch their breathe and finish their supper. Adrien helped Marinette clear away the cups and plates as her parents retired for the night. Adrien had been set up with bed on the lounge. It was one of those fold out day bed types, so there was more room. Marinette helped him get organised before she excused herself to change for the night, promising to be back soon to keep him company. Honestly, she wasn’t sure how she was ever going to sleep anyway.

Closing the trap door to her room behind her, she called her little kwami out of her hiding spot. “Tikki, I have to tell him I know he’s Chat Noir. I feel guilty for keeping it to myself these last few days.” Tikki nodded in agreement.

“Are you going to tell him you’re Ladybug?” Marinette nodded nervously.

“Oh my gosh Tikki, how am I going to do this. I was always terrified to tell Chat the truth about how I felt and reveal who I was and now I know he’s Adrien he might not want me being Ladybug and he’ll leave and I’ll lose my partner and…” 

“Shhhh.” Tikki soothed, rubbing Marinette on the nose. “You just have to be honest and be yourself. Adrien loves you, Marinette. I can see it. You just have to be brave enough to claim what’s right in front of you.”

“Plagg I have to tell her how I feel. Being this close to her and not be able to hold her and kiss her is driving me up the wall.” Plagg emerged out of Adrien’s bag, having retrieved himself a large piece of cheese.

“Are you going to tell her about being Chat Noir?” Adrien sat on the lounge bed rubbing his face with his hands. 

“I have to Plagg. I told you I’m not going to keep secrets from her.” The black Kwami regarded his chosen for a moment.

“And what if you find out she is Ladybug?” Adrien looked at his Kwami.

“Then I’m extra lucky, but I told you Plagg I love Marinette regardless. I just hope she can believe that and accept that I’m Chat Noir too.” As Marinette’s footsteps approached, Plagg ducked into Adrien’s pocket.

“Come put your coat on, I want to show you something.” 

Adrien put his coat on over his pajamas. Marinette picked up his scarf and carefully wrapped it around his neck “We wouldn’t want you catching a cold again would we.” She smiled before taking his hand to lead him through her bedroom and up onto her balcony. With night came a chill in the air, but thankfully it wasn’t particularly windy, just a gentle breeze. Adrien looked up at the twinkling fairy lights that adorned the balcony before he found a small bunch of levees tied with a red ribbon. Marinette was looking towards the night sky.

“There it is.” She pointed up. “The North Star. Now we can make our Christmas wishes.” Adrien could hear a small amount of apprehension in her voice like she was nervous about something.

“Oh, I thought it was to show me that.” He laughed, drawing her attention to the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

“Wha-what? I didn’t put that there.” Marinette knew that when she turned the lights on only a few minutes earlier, that was definitely not there. She started to panic that Adrien would think this was some kind of trick. 

“Marinette, it’s okay, really.” He stepped closer to her, taking her hand in is. His heart was racing, but he was going to say it. “Truth is, I really would like to kiss you under this mistletoe, but I need to tell you something first. Truth is I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you this for days.” He took a deep breath trying to arrange his scattered thoughts and not just diving straight in to kiss her.

“I need to take you back to about a year ago. The official release for my break up with Kagami was that it was a mutual agreement due to other commitments. But that’s not even close to the truth. The truth was I had rejected her advances, and she said it was because I was in love with you.” Marinette just looked at him with wide eyes as he swallowed before continuing. “I convinced myself she was wrong because I thought you were with Luka. But then when I found out that wasn’t the case, I couldn’t stop myself thinking about you all the time, wanting to be closer to you.” He raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek. There was a glint of tears in her eyes, but also a smile of happiness on her lips as he felt her lean into his touch. “Marinette, I know what I want to wish for. I wish to be with you.”

Marinette let out a small giggle. “Oh Adrien, there is no one else I would wish to be with. When Luka asked me to go with him to London I told him my heart would always be in Paris.” She placed her hands on his chest before looking up into his eyes, her voice just above a whisper. “Because you were here.” Lifting up onto her toes, Marinette’s lips met his. Adrien’s other hand came behind her back, pulling her even closer as her fingers found their way into his golden hair. The kiss was soft and sweet, and maybe a little unsure. Adrien pulled back first, his mind still preoccupied with one more matter.

“Marinette, there’s something else I have to tell you. There’s something about me you don’t know, that nobody knows. It’s a secret I’ve kept for three years but I want you to know all of me because…” Marinette silenced him with a finger to his lips.

“It’s alright Adrien. I know who you are.” Adrien looked at her in confusion as she touched his face. “My Chaton.”

“How did you know?” He watched her as she carefully unwound the scarf from around his neck. Looking at the back there was a secret flap that wasn’t immediately visible if you didn’t know it was there. Lifting it revealed a small green stitched paw print. 

“Because I made this for you silly Kitty.” His eyes widened slightly in realisation before softening.

“So you are my Lady after all.” Marinette stepped back slightly. 

“You knew?” Adrien shook his head, taking both her hands in his.

“No, not for certain. I’ve had suspicions on and off for a while, but it was only the last few days I really entertained the possibility. No wonder I called you our everyday Ladybug.” He stepped forward closer to her as she steadied herself against the rail of the balcony. 

“But, you loved Ladybug Chaton, not Marinette.” Her voice was shaking and unsure. Adrien pressed his forehead to hers, his hands on her waist. 

“But Adrien fell in love with Marinette, and perhaps if Chat is a very good Kitty, maybe he can have his Lady too.” Marinette’s laughter filled the air around them. She began to see just how ridiculous she had been. Tikki had tried to tell her that Ladybug and Marinette are not two different people, but two sides of the same person. She could no more separate Adrien from Chat anymore than he would separate her from Ladybug. She gently cupped his face in her hands. 

“My dear sweet Kitty.” She said tenderly. “I’ve always been yours, and I always will be.” Adrien leaned in to capture her lips on his again. This time there was no uncertainty as he pressed her body to his, his hand cradling her head. The breeze blew her hair around them as the years of their love poured out of them conveying to the other through their impassioned kisses what words could not. When they finally stopped for air he embraced her to him and held her tight. He couldn’t have wished for anything more than for the woman he loved to love him back and accept him for all that he is. That future he had seen with her the day she had given him the Christmas tree suddenly became more real than ever. He felt her began to shiver from the cold in his arms.

“Come on m’lady, let's get you warm under a blanket.” Heading back down to Marinette’s room they were greeted by the sight of both their Kwami’s huddled up on a fluffy blanket.

“Well it’s about time you two came back in, I’m starving.” Plagg whined amid Tikki’s shushing.

“Your not stinking up my blanket up with your stinking old cheese you stubborn Stinky Sock. Hello Adrien, it’s been a while.” Adrien smiled and waved to the red kwami, his own Kwami giving Ladybug’s an indigent look.

“You don’t hear me complaining about the crumbs in it from your sweets addiction.” He shot back. Marinette and Adrien just looked at each other. Although both had met each other’s Kwami’s before, Adrien had never seen the two of them together. Plagg floated over to his chosen with a grin on his face. “Guess the mistletoe worked then, nice to see you again Marinette?” Marinette greeted the cat kwami as Adrien narrowed his eyes at him.

“That was your idea?” Although he found that a little hard to believe. Romance was not exactly Plagg’s strongpoint. 

“What, no! I leave the lovey dovey nonsense up to Sugarcube. She is the Kwami of creation after all.” Adrien thought it best just to let that comment slide for now. Marinette looked over at Tikki who was still on her blanket.

“Okay, I can believe that.” She laughed. “Although I don’t think I’m going to ask about that whole Sugarcube and Stinky Sock thing.” 

“Yeah, you sound like an old married couple.” Adrien teased as Plagg snuggled back next to Tikki.

“Yeah, well, so will you two one day, might as well get used to it.” Plagg grinned at the blush he caused on both teens and completely ignoring the chastising he got from Tikki for it.

Adrien and Marinette left the two Kwami’s to catch up and headed back to the lounge room. It was a little late to watch a movie now, so instead they snuggled up on the lounge bed under a blanket, Adrien reclining against the back with Marinette leaning her head against his chest and her arms wrapped around him.

“I’m so glad it was you Marinette.” He said as he kissed her hair. “There is no one else I would have wanted Ladybug to be.” He passed her a small box. “Here, it’s almost midnight anyway, you might as well have this now.” He grinned. Marinette took the box and carefully opened it. Inside was the Ladybug heart shaped pendant. Taking it out she turned it over and saw engraved on the back ‘Everyday Ladybug’ with a small paw print.

“Adrien it’s beautiful.” She exclaimed as she undid the clasp and Adrien helped her put it on.

“It’s true though Marinette. You are Ladybug everyday, with or without the mask.” She reached up to kiss him and Adrien decided this was definitely his most favourite thing, kissing Marinette. 

“You know, you didn’t say what you were going to wish for.” Marinette sat up slightly, running her fingers through his golden hair.

“Oh, just the same thing I've wished for the last three years.” Adrien looked at her puzzled.

“Really, what was that.” Marinette shook her head. He definitely drove her crazy at times, but she still loved him to pieces. 

“You silly.” She then looked down, her face dropping slightly. “I’m sorry I rejected you all that time Kitty, because I did love you, so very much.” Adrien shook his head.

“You don’t ever have to apologise m’lady. We were both blind and dense.” He cupped her face in his hand. “But we have all the time in the world to make up for it.” Yes, Adrien thought has her lips found their way back to his, if they lived to be one hundred he would never tire of kissing her.

In the early hours of the morning, before the dawn light, Sabine quietly made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Looking into the lounge on her way she smiled to herself at the sight of a sleeping Adrien and Marinette still half sitting up and tightly wrapped in each other’s embrace. She carefully pulled the blankets back up over both of them. Adrien felt the movement and opened his eyes. He was about to apologise for Marinette still being with him when Sabine lifted a finger to her lips to silence him. Giving him a soft smile and a nod, she patted him on the arm to let him know it was alright before gently kissing her daughter on the head. Marinette was sound asleep and never stirred. Sabine quietly tiptoed out of the room, leaving the two of them alone again.

Adrien rested his head on Marinette’s, a feeling of pure contentment washing over him. He had found his Lady, the love of his life and it was the same girl he had fallen in love with twice and he just knew that he was never going to stop falling in love with her. No Christmas present could ever be greater than that, he thought, as he drifted back to sleep with her in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the final chapter, in just before Christmas (literally 30min to midnight on Christmas Eve for me)

Good morning princess.” Adrien gently whispered in her ear as Marinette began to stir. He had been awake for a while, used to Nathalie getting him up early of a day, but he had been content just to watch her sleep. Marinette slowly half opened her eyes to look at him with a sleepy smile before closing them again. Her hair was everywhere, and he was pretty sure she had been drooling at some point, but in the early morning glow he thought she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

“Princess huh?” She mumbled. He grinned at her. 

“Well I may have called you that as Chat once, but no one else knows that. I would call you my Queen, but it kind of reminds me of Chloe for some reason.” Marinette snorted at that. “But you know you’ll always be my Lady.” He kissed the back of her hand prompting her to slightly open her eyes. As Marinette slowly became more aware her eyes flew open in slight panic. 

“Oh! I better go back up to my room before mama and papa come down.” She went to get up when he grabbed her hand and called her back. 

“It’s alright, your mother knows. She came down about two hours ago to the kitchen.” He reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear. “I guess they don’t have any objections to me being your boyfriend.” 

Memories of last night came flooding back into Marinette’s mind, of all the kisses and the late night revelations. She had to remind herself that this had all been real and not just another dream. She giggled as she gently touched his face. “Silly Kitty, of course not. They love you.” She softly kissed him on the cheek. “And so do I.” Adrien brought her lips back to his and felt the warmth of her wash over him again. He may still be feeling uncertain about his future, and he wasn’t entirely sure how his father was going to take any of this, but he knew in his heart he would fight the world to keep her in his arms. She was his, and he was hers and nothing was going to take that away. 

“Come on Sabine. Let’s get these kids awake and open some presents.” Tom’s voice rang out from the stairs. 

“We’re awake papa.” Marinette called out, still looking in Adrien’s eyes. 

“We’ll have breakfast first.” Sabine said as she looked in. “Tidy up the room before coming to the kitchen.” The two teens nodded as they started to get up. 

“I don’t know about you m’lady, but I think I already got the best present of all.” Marinette smirked at him with a mischievous glint. 

“Oh really, and what might that have been?” She leaned over so her nose was just blushing on his. 

“Your dad’s croissants.” Marinette’s mouth flew open in mock horror as his laughing intensified. She dived on him, whacking him on the head with a small pillow amid his protests for mercy. He wrapped his arms around her waist, her hair hanging down lightly brushing his face as he looked up into her bluebell eyes. “Your the best gift of all Marinette.” He said gently, cupping her face with his hand before bringing her down to him for another kiss. 

********

“Okay, I’ve got one for you, what do you call a deer with no eyes?” Tom asked. Adrien shook his head with a shrug. “No eye deer.” Marinette hung her head as Adrien laughed. “Wait, there’s more.” Tom continued, his grin getting wider. “What do you call a deer with no eyes and no legs?” Marinette cringed in anticipation while her newly minted boyfriend eagerly awaited the answer. “Still no eye deer.” The bluenette groaned loudly as Adrien and her father collapsed in laughter.

“Papa, it’s bad enough reading the lame jokes in the crackers, you really don’t need to add to them.” But they both just grinned at her annoyance. 

“Come now Tom, no more jokes at the table. Adrien dear, would you like some more.” Adrien eagerly held up his plate to Sabine for a second helping. Over the years she had known him Sabine often worried Adrien wasn’t being fed enough for his height. She hoped that he would get to be part of many more family meals where she could feed him up. He was wearing the beanie that Marinette had made for him, minus the cat ears. It was black with green trim, just like his scarf. His Chat beanie she gave to him separately, another concealed paw print hidden inside. She in turn was wearing the red and green charm bracelet he had made. In Between the beads she had found a little ladybug charm and cat charm. Adrien explained to her later that it was the gift he had originally intended to give Ladybug. It was almost a perfect match for the necklace, which she intended to wear always. 

“Tell us about your plans for when school finishes Adrien? Marinette has wanted to be a designer ever since she first picked up a pencil” Sabine asked. Adrien thought how best to answer, but felt a truthful answer would always be the best policy.

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” He sighed, feeling Marinette’s hand take his under the table, giving an encouraging squeeze. 

“You don’t want to work for your father?” Tom queried. The blonde knew Marinette’s parents were just making conversation and with their daughter being so sure of her plans, they were most likely not expecting a complicated answer.

“I don’t want to work as a model for my father, no.” He answered. “But right now he is being extremely stubborn and isn’t giving me too many options.” Marinette could see the conversation was making Adrien uncomfortable, but when he met her concerned gaze, he gave her a reassuring smile. He might not like talking about it, but he figured if he is going to date their daughter, and hopefully have a future with her, then they had a right to know where he stood. 

“I want to go to university and study physics, but my father thinks it’s a waste of time. He wants to keep me as the face of the company because it helps his bottom line.” Adrien paused for a moment. He knew that made is father sound awful, but it was the truth. “If we can’t come to some kind of an agreement, then I intend to leave home as soon as I turn 18 when I have access to my trust fund.” Up until now the only person he had told of this plan was Plagg. Saying it out loud though just made him more determined and committed. He turned to look at Marinette, worried that she might have been upset at him. He knew that she had always admired his father as a designer and this could very well blow her chances of an internship at Gabriel. To his relief he could see total support in her eyes. Tom reached over and placed his large hand on the boys shoulder.

“Son if you ever need a place to stay, your always welcome here. Day or night our door is always open.”   
Adrien could almost feel a tear in his eyes as Sabine nodded in agreement. He could see why Marinette was so wonderful, she had been brought up by the most amazing parents. 

“You should always follow your heart, Adrien. It won’t ever lead you astray.” Sabine smiled. Adrien looked back at Marinette, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it. 

“I know.” He said as he saw pink taking over her face, and a shy smile on her face. 

After lunch, Adrien helped Marinette clear away the dishes. A break after eating was definitely warranted before diving into Tom’s special recipe Christmas Pudding so the couple decided to walk some of lunch off. Marinette ran up to her room to get her coat just as Adrien’s phone rang. 

“Oh hi Nathalie, Merry Christmas.” Marinette heard behind her as she entered her room. 

“Merry Christmas Tikki, and you too Plagg. I bought you both some treats.” Tikki eagerly dived into her cookies, as Plagg savoured the flavours of his favourite cheese puffs.

“Have you been having a nice day Marinette?” Tikki asked, cookie crumbs over her face. 

“I feel like I’m dreaming Tikki. It’s like all my Christmas wishes suddenly came true.”

“Meh, you wouldn’t think that if you had to spend most of your time inside his sweaty shirt.” Plagg scoffed. 

“Hey, I’m not sweaty.” Adrien counted as he came up into Marinette’s room. Marinette could see his smile wasn’t as bright as it had been earlier. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked holding his arm. 

“Not exactly. Natalie said the roads had cleared and her and father were already on a train headed for Paris. They should be back around nightfall and I will have to go home by then.” He leaned his forehead against hers holding her hands up to his chest. “I guess I just didn’t want to go yet. I was looking forward to spending another night with you.” He kissed her softly before calling for Plagg to hide in his coat pocket. Tikki likewise dived into Marinette’s bag as they headed outside. 

As they headed for the door, they both spied a small bunch of mistletoe hanging down from the bakery door. Marinette giggled as Adrien waggled his eyebrows at her. He slid his arms around her waist as she brought her hand up into his hair. They were so wrapped up in kissing each other, they weren’t aware of being watched until they heard the click of a phone camera. Looking towards the sound they found Tom trying to hide behind the counter. 

“Papa, did Alya put you up to that?” Tom gave her a cheeky grin before feigning innocence. 

“Maybe.” He said as he casually walked away while whistling, leaving a laughing Adrien and a blushing Marinette. 

It was a pleasant enough afternoon outside. Children were running all around the park playing with their new toys. The two secret heroes saw many of the children with Ladybug and Chat Noir action figures and dolls. It filled both of them with a sense of pride in their shared secret. The two found a quiet alcove in the gardens and took a seat on the bench. Marinette leaded her head on Adrien’s shoulder as he held her hand tighter. 

“Something else was said in that call wasn’t it?” She asked quietly. “You’ve not been the same since.” Adrien didn’t say anything immediately, but Marinette gave him time and waited for him. 

“I love you Marinette.” He said with all the conviction he could muster. “My father is just being...difficult. Nathalie said he wants us to keep our relationship a secret and publicly say we are just friends, but I’m not going to do that. Lord knows I said that for too long as it is. I love you and I’m proud to have you by my side.” Marinette frowned with worry. 

“He doesn’t approve of me does he?” Adrien could see heartbreak starting to cloud her eyes. He swiftly took her face in his hands and pressed a firm kiss to her mouth. 

“I don’t care what he approves or not. He can’t keep trying to control every aspect of my life, and he is not going to tell me who I can love.” He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. “It’s always been you and me against the world m’lady, but we have Nathalie on our side, and your parents too. It’ll be fine, we’ll be fine, you’ll see.” He pulled back slightly and brushed the hair away from her face. She had been wearing her hair down today, and he loved the softness if it around her face. “Besides, he’ll soon change his mind when he sees I have the most beautiful girl at the New Years Eve Ball.” Marinette’s eyes widened. 

“But, that’s an invitation only event that Mayor Bourgeois hosts.” She gasped. Adrien chuckled and nodded. 

“That’s right, I’m invited and you are going as my guest. Usually father makes me go with Chloe but since she will probably still be in New York he told me to find someone else. I’m certainly not going to be asking Kagami, so please don’t leave me to go on my own.” He gave her a wide Cheshire grin and battered his eyes. It was so Chat if him, yet so Adrien. 

“Well what kind of girlfriend would I be if I left you to go on your own?” She smiled. 

“Do you think you can have that dress you showed me done in time?”

“Yes, I’m sure I can.” She said. He leaned in and gave her another soft kiss. 

“I know you can. Now how about we get some of that awesome smelling pudding your dad made before I have to go.”

******

It was with much reluctance that Adrien left the warmth and homeness of the bakery for the stark cold of the Agreste Mansion. He did however promise Marinette he would return later for a late night patrol. Nathalie was at the door to greet him as he arrived. Adrien saw she looked worn out, though her smile for him was genuine. 

“I’m sorry to have to bring you away Adrien. I hope you did have a good day.” Adrien smiled and nodded his head, the fondness in his face evident to the assistant. 

“More than good Nathalie, and I know I have you to thank for that.” Nathalie put a friendly hand on the younger man’s shoulder. 

“I had a good talk with your father on the train, but the rest will be up to you, and her. He wants to see you before you go to your room.” Adrien nodded in understanding and thanked her again before heading up the stairs to his father's office. Knocking on the door, he entered to see his father standing behind his screen. 

“I understand you have entered into a relationship with Miss Dupain-Cheng.” No greeting, no how are you or Merry Christmas son, just straight to business. His father’s voice was flat but didn’t appear angry so Adrien figures at least that was something. 

“Yes Sir, I have.” Ask a blunt question, get a blunt answer. 

“She’s not of our...standards.” Adrien could feel his blood boil. Of all the things his father could have said...

“She is to me.” He said through gritted teeth. “And I intend to take her to The New Year Ball with me. She has a dress of her own design to wear and even you wouldn’t be able to fault it.” Gabriel could see the defensiveness in Adrien’s eyes. He quickly realised that there was a lot more to this girl than anything Kagami had brought to the table. “Besides, wasn’t mother’s family the one with the money when you were just a struggling designer?” Gabriel frowned at him, but more in confusion at how much he seemed to have known. 

“Who told you that?”

“Felix.” Adrien folded his arms. Gabriel eyed him warily before letting out a sigh. 

“I’m at least glad to see you decided to start talking to your cousin again.”

“Well I only have the one cousin. No point being mad at him forever.” It took some time for Adrien to really talk to Felix again after that video stunt he pulled over a year ago, but recently they had started messaging each other and Adrien felt that perhaps Felix had grown up a little since then. At least he hoped he did. 

“You make a fair point Adrien, but understand I’m just trying to look out for you against girls who would take advantage of you, especially aspiring designers who might try to use you.”

“Marinette’s not like that father.” He was struggling to keep his anger in check as he felt Plagg patting him in his shirt to keep him calm. “I’ve known her for years and she had never taken advantage of our friendship. I even told Marinette I would walk away from all of this if you continue to refuse to allow me to make my own decisions. She supports me completely, even though she knew that it would ruin her Internship opportunities with you.” Adrien wrapped his arms around himself and looked earnestly at the older Agreste. “I love her father, and she loves me. I won’t let you take her away from me.” Nathalie had watched the exchange from the corner of the room. Gabriel now looked over at her and she nodded in return. Nathalie had always tried to keep a professional distance, but she couldn’t help her fondness for Adrien prompting her to try to help him. 

“Alright then Adrien.” he sighed. “ I see you have made up your mind about this girl and I won’t stand in your way.” Adrien’s eyes lit up. “I will give your Marinette a chance. Invite he to dinner tomorrow and ask her to bring the dress.” Adrien could hardly believe his ears. 

“Thank you father.” He said. He looked at Nathalie and mouthed a silent thank you to her too before running back to his room to call Marinette. 

“Adrien is a young man now with strong convictions Gabriel. You did the right thing.” Nathalie put a hand on his as he rested it on top of the computer monitor. 

“I don’t want to push him away Nathalie. He’s my only son and the future of this company. Marinette may still prove useful to me yet.” He said looking at the growing pile of the designs he had rejected. “After Geneva, we need something to change.” He said pointing at the sketches. “Perhaps someone like Marinette is what we all need.”

******

That night, all was quiet in the city of Paris. Citizens slept with full bellies and warm memories of a perfect Christmas Day. High above the rooftops, two teens sat, one in black, the other in red with spots, wrapped in each other's arms. 

Chat breathed in the cinnamon and vanilla of Ladybugs hair, kissing her head before resting his against hers. The moon was high peeking out from behind the clouds. The wind was cold, but Chat’s heart was warm. He knew his father was still going to need some convincing, but he knew in his heart that him and Marinette were always meant to be. It seemed so right to him that he would be her Chat Noir, because he would give his life for her in a heartbeat, but he would rather live a lifetime with her by his side. 

Ladybug looked up at her Kitty with all the love in the world in her eyes. Her Kitty, like it was meant to be. Even with Ladybug’s luck she never thought that her luck would be enough for Adrien to be her Chat Noir, the person who was always by her side, that followed her lead blindly, trusting in her convoluted plans, the one who had sacrificed himself over and over again. She held him a little tighter at that thought. 

“Look m’lady, it’s snowing.” Ladybug held a hand out and a soft flurry landed in her palm. “Your wish came true after all.” She smiled softly at him. 

“My wish already came true Chaton.” 

It may not have been the way either of them thought their Christmas was going to go, and there will still be challenges ahead, but for now the two heroes were perfectly contented in each other’s embrace, because whatever may happen, they would have each other. 

Meanwhile, somewhere on the French Riviera, Alya was cursing being so far from Paris. Not only did her two lovestruck, dorks of friends finally get it together, but the Ladyblog was being lit up with images of the two heroes of Paris stealing kisses under the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ‘A Christmas Wish’. I hope you enjoyed it. This story will continue in ‘A New Year Wish’


End file.
